Luna's Reply
by Kacy Myth
Summary: What really happened all those years ago? How did the wonderful princess of the night transform into a wicked mare of darkness? And what will she and her new found friends do about an uprising of renegades who are prejudice against the Night?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon.

And once did a pony who shone like the sun.

And once those two regal pony sisters lived in a castle. And as so often happens when one is royalty, the princesses were on the precipice of something very important though they did not know it.

Tomorrow was the summer sun celebration and preparations were abuzz. Everyone was in high spirits.

Well, not everyone.

Princess Luna, the moon princess of Equestria was a dark blue alicorn and her spirits were just as blue. She was huddled in her room, fiddling with a book, but not reading it.

"Oh!"she sighed aloud as she strode to her balcony and looked out on her kingdom. "Surely there is no pony who loves me or finds any love in my night!" She cried dejectedly.

And while that may not be true it certainly seemed so from Luna's balcony.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

But this had been going on for years and before we begin the final battle, we must go back.

Thousands of years ago, Discord had reigned as a cruel tyrant after the loss of his true love, but after many years Celestia and Luna rose up and fought him.

And much like the gods after the defeat of Kronos, once they had defeated him they split up the rule.

Everyone thought it obvious that the older, "wiser, by-the book" Celestia should inherit the day which was "of course the better share". And Luna, she was left with the night, but she loved it. She had always been a creature of the night with her dark coat and strange ways, and so it seemed that fate had given each of the princesses the right choice, but Luna was saddened by her people's hatred of the night. People always said villains were black as night and everypony stayed inside at night while they played in Celestia's day.

But Luna, being the great ruler that she is, turned her attention to other matters. Helping her people.

After Discord was defeated many parts of Equestria were ravaged and many foals were left homeless and sometimes orphaned.

Princess Luna proposed that they form a new colony where they could all grow strong and happy. But Celestia forbade it for she felt it would divide and shatter the weakened kingdom.

This infuriated Luna. Couldn't her sister see how unhappy they were? Didn't she sympathize? Luna and Celestia had lost their own parents years back.

In fact, Luna hardly remembered her stern mother, Galaxia. She had spent all her time with Celestia, but that was fine with Luna, she was a daddy's girl and loved her father Cosmos dearly. Luna sighed. They had been lost to her for many years now. There was no use reminiscing.

Still, it made Luna anxious to help the poor orphaned foals and so this was why late one night Luna was gliding as silent as an owl above the streets of Canterlot. Silently she performed a little known spell designed so that only ponies who truly needed help of the kind the caster could offer would hear what she said next. Well, technically, what she _sang _next. For Luna had begun to sing a song that a friend of hers whose talent was music had prepared for her.

**_Come little children! I'll take thee away! Into a land of enchantment! _**

**_Come little children; the time's come to play! Here in my garden of shadows!_**

**_OooooohOoooooooOooooohOoooo Ooooo Ooooooh Ooo ooooh Oooooo_**

Slowly as Luna continued to sing, fillies and colts began to emerge from the shadows and from the beaten-up oldhouses and orphanages. They were all cautious at first, but soon they trusted her and her magic swept them all up with her, into the night.

OooooOOoooooooOooooOOOooooooOOooooooOoOoooOoooO

Luna arrived back at her room in Canterlot Castle, exhausted, but happy. She had arranged for the fillies and colts to be cared for properly and grandly. She was going to take care of these ponies who had nowhere else to go. They had all heard her summons. They were night-creatures, like her and she was going to try and give them all the best lives possible.

Plus, she had done something good despite Celestia's ruling that it would not be wise and that gave her a sort of thill of satisfaction. Take that, sun-dwellers! The princess of the moon was helping her people!

She smiled faintly, and hummed the tune to herself, as the moon set and the sun rose and Luna fell asleep.

For the moment, her resentment was abated.

But don't mistake that for gone.

Fast forward many years. Watch as pony kind grows and they rebuild. Notice the hidden colony of the children of the night. It had prospered, like the rest of Equestria, and Luna still visited it.

But also watch as myths spring up and prejudices rise. It was in the middle of the Age of Equestria, rather than during the Age of Wandering, when the next great conflict happened. All sorts of sayings of "dark" magic had sprung up. Black was evil. Monsters lurked in the darkness. Stay indoors at night. No pony ventured out at night and no pony honored Luna.

For sometime, Luna didn't notice, but then Celestia and Luna hosted a party.

All through the event, no pony spoke a word to Luna. Celestia was the life of the party however. After an hour of being ignored, it was growing late and one of the guests remarked that they must be home before nightfall.

"Drat that night," he said, carelessly. "Leave the sun up, Celestia! We can keep on being merry!"

Luna rose and stared at him with an intense expression. "Be careful." Luna warned. "You surely don't mean that?"

He cocked his head at her and said, with words slurred from cider, "I do, what's your name. What goods it done to me! What do you care? The night is nothing but a curse. It brings cold and darkness."

A few of his friends had joined them. "'e's right. Why do we bother?" His friend nodded, dumbly.

"Think of that we could achieve if we didn't have to stay in at night." He agreed, his logic skewed by the drink clutched in his hoof.

"Who're you anyways?" asked a stout, mossy-colored stallion with rusty red hair. "I don't remember seeing you on the invite list."

His mates chuckled along with him, carried away by the waves of their own stupidity.

"I am Princess Luna," she replied tartly. "And I wish to be addressed as befits a princess." Her eyes flashed dangerously at this.

"Yeah?" grunted the ringleader, a dirty orange stallion with a grape vine for a cutie mark. "Yes, yer royalness. What er ye even princess of? We already have Celestia, what more do we need?"

Luna noticed the increasingly bad pronunciation as the stallions consumed more cider. "Celestia does not do it alone. I am her sister, and I bring forth the moon and stars to begin the night." Luna senses this would end badly, but she refused to back down.

"So I can blame ye for all the dang chills of the night. The howls of the timber wolves and all the vermin that infest te night," the ringleader took a swig of cider and roared, enjoying himself immensely.

"Don't forget the," the stallion swore, "nightmares that crawl up from the black abyss!" The mossy stallion said spookily.

"Watch your language!" Luna scolded valiantly. "You are in the presence of royalty. Would you speak that way in front of Celestia? And furthermore, I resent that association of the night with the black abyss." As she said it, she felt a chill in the air, and a surge of, of, jealousy coming from nowhere. Jealousy of Celestia, of the perfect life she lead.

A puce stallion with spindly legs waved this away, remarking, "But you ain't Princess Celestia!" The crowd (which had grown to a sizable amount) roared.

This conversation could only end in a spell. Luna thought. Where was Celestia? Why wasn't she stopping this? This was hardly appropriate royal party behavior. She spotted her in the corner with a group of mares and gentle colts surrounding her. They were chatting away animatedly.

Luna looked out the window and saw to her horror that the sun was indeed standing still. It was just touching the horizon. A second before setting. Celestia had taken the stallion's advice. Bitterness, rage, resentment, and jealousy swarmed Luna and she shoved her way past the bullying stallions. To her surprise she saw a mare among their group too. She supposed it was to be expected.

She told herself to go to Celestia. That Celestia was good at heart, but a queer little voice in the back of her mind told her to go to her room. The terrible feelings coursing throughout her body made her agree with the abyssal voice and she walked out on the party. Celestia could come ask her to raise the moon or do it herself. It wasn't like any pony cared.

OOOooOOoooooooOooOOOOooOOOoOOOoOooOooOOOOOoooooOoOOooo

AN: Pinkie promise things get better next chapter. This is sort of a discontinuous introduction. The plot picks up later.

We meet an OC called DarkGleam next chapter. ;) You'll like him.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the age, Luna's anger smoldered, and only once did it abate.

Just ten years from end of the Age, Luna received a note, and an odd one. She had not written to any pony, and this note was not of formal business.

Instead, it was… a love letter from a secret admirer. Luna's eyes widened, then shrank with mistrust. Over the years, her trust had turned to suspicion, but there was enough left for her to read the letter all the way through.

_Dearest Princess of the Night,_

_I write to you because I can stand it no longer. I have fallen in love with you, my beautiful moon princess. I see you everyday from afar, and cannot help but long for you._

_You are the real power of the castle. You are as dark and mysterious as the night you rule, and more beautiful. My heart beats for you._

_I have seen how unhappy you are. What I wouldn't give to help you! I need your response. _

_I need to know you will meet me. That you will let me help you. _

_If you will meet me, send a reply by the fastest magic you possess._

_I'll be waiting._

_Your secret admirer. _

Luna's own heart was beating heavily. Her mind whirling with strange thoughts.

_But no pony could love you_, a voice whispered in her mind. _Everypony hates the night._

Not this pony, Luna replied. He loves me and the night.

Luna's longing for love and respect over ruled her mistrust and she sent a reply saying she would love to meet the sayer of such kind and beautiful words.

But her heart still thumped anxiously. What if it was a trick? A trap?

Anypony with a writing cutie mark could surely have written those words, without meaning them.

Luna tossed and fidgeted the rest of the night, and a reply didn't come.

When one of Luna's guards told her it was time to lower the moon for Celestia, she sprung up, hooves tapping nervously.

She quickly lowered the moon, and suddenly felt exhausted. Nonetheless, she got ready for breakfast in the main hall.

During breakfast, Celestia told Luna that she had some business to attend to. She would be in Canterlot today.

"What business is this?" Luna asked, curious. Maybe she could help.

"I'm meeting a delegation of Zebras from the Zebrean islands. We're here to discuss immigration laws and potion trades."

"Maybe, I could help," Luna suggested. "I have nothing else to do today."

"Really?" asked Celestia, curiously. "I was sure you had something to do…" She trailed off, lost in thought.

Luna noticed that Celestia hadn't answered her question.

Luna watched Celestia mutter for a bit before she spoke.

"So, what do I have to do?"

Celestia looked up. "Umm, inspect the castle guards? Make sure they are up to maximum efficiency."

Inwardly Luna sighed. Celestia always gave her that job or some other mundane task, while she met foreign ambassadors.

Outwardly, Luna nodded, curtly, and trotted off.

She went to her room to grab a clipboard, but was distracted when she saw a scroll on her table.

She immediately unrolled it and read through it.

_Meet me, at midnight, on FireFly hill. _

_I'll be waiting._

Luna smiled. FireFly hill was amazing at night.

But first she had duties to attend to.

Hurriedly fetching her clipboard, she trotted out to the barracks.

On the way, it occurred to her that perhaps her secret admirer was one of the guards. That could make sense, right? But perhaps not. She supposed she would see.

For the first time since she called out her children of the night, she felt like singing. So she softly sang a little tune,

I'm friends with the creatures inside the abyss.

I speak with the voices inside of my head.

Don't try to save me. Stop ruling my life.

And you think I'm evil. Yeah you think I'm evil, well that's not fair.

Well, that's not fair.

Her voice grew louder, but no one paid attention and Luna didn't mind.

As she inspected the barracks and the guards, she kept that song in her head and her heart, and looked out for a sign of who her secret admirer.

The inspection took all morning and she found no sign of him.

Everypony's quarters were neat, except for DarkGleam's whose was strewn all about as though he'd been up all night. From the looks of it, he was now too tired to clean it. She frowned at him. This was exactly what Celestia guarded against, but Luna sympathized and let him off with a warning.

Luna was hesitant to return to the main hall for lunch, so she grabbed a brown cotton cloak, and covered her wings before taking to the village.

She smiled faintly at how well she blended in. Had she been Celestia she would have stuck out, even cloaked, but Luna was darker, quieter, and less well known, she thought ruefully.

Well, it didn't matter. Somepony seemed to like her just how she was, and she intended to see him that night.

She went to the local tavern where they made excellent chips. Most ponies called them 'fries', but Luna preferred calling them by the name ponies had used before the founding of Equestria. The point was she was hungry for chips and she didn't want to go to the main dining hall anyways.

Once she was inside the tavern she saw a stallion in there who she had never seen before. She guessed that that was because she rarely went out in the day. At any rate, this stallion was a rather odd-looking unicorn with a cutie mark of a purple mist wrapping around a faintly glowing golden heart, but it was his coat that was strange. It was a peculiar undeterminable color, somewhere between green, gray and brown and was strangely shimmering, almost greasy. He was deep in a whispered conversation with an earth pony stallion wearing a red hat.

Luna went to covertly order chips and when she returned to eat them she found that the strange strange stallion from before was still there and being given a wide berth by the other ponies in the tavern. Curious as to why this was so Luna asked the pony his name. To her surprise the strange stallion just laughed and said,"I won't tell you mine unless you tell me yours and somehow I doubt you are willing. Why do you ask? What are you actually curious about?"

Somehow Luna heard herself saying,"Will the Night and I ever earn the respect we deserve?"

"Ah. For that question, it's gonna cost you, dearie." the stallion said with a strange accent.

"What do you want?" Luna asked cautiously.

"Simple! You're a princess of this realm. Don't worry your, uh, _secret, _is safe with me—it was obvious, anyways; I can clearly see your wings— but my price is a Royal Pass into the best magical libraries of this realm."

"But that's easy! What's the catch?"

"For once, there isn't one! Do we have a deal?" the odd stallion said with a strange giggle.

Luna thought for a moment. She didn't know why she had asked that question, but she was curious and the price seemed easy to pay.

"Deal," Luna said after a moment. They shook on it. His hoof felt strange and almost slippery, but with enough texture to grip. The stallion's motions felt clumsy, even though he was obviously a practiced business pony.

"Now. To business!" he said with another peculiar giggle. "You and the night eventually earn some more respect, but not for many years and whether the respect you earn will be enough is uncertain."

"Anything else?" Luna asked.

"If you act now there is a small chance you could increase your respect and decrease the time it takes to get you there, but be warned, dearie, that there will be serious repercussions if you fail. This is only a last resort and there are no guarantees it will work."

"What am I to do as this "last resort"?

"You'll figure it out with time and with that my half of our deal is complete. Now. My Royal Pass."

"Here." Luna said dismissively. "Take mine; they don't have names on them so you'll be alright. I'll get another one."

"Thank you, dearie. Our business is complete so I'll be leaving." And with that the strange nameless stallion left Luna alone with her thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOoooOOooOooOOOooooooOOooooooooOOoOooooOOooOOoOOOoOOooOOoooOooooOOoooOOoooooooOOOo

AN: Did anyone catch the Once Upon a Time reference? I sort of doubt it because I haven't met that many people that are fans of both shows, but I just thought I'd mention.

I'm pretty sure we meet some rather... eccentric characters next chapter. They were good fun to write, so I hope you like them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight and by some twist of fate, the full of the moon.

Luna smiled. She knew the moon well, having raised it that evening. It was huge and luminescent over Firefly hill, where she stood waiting.

Hoof pawing at the ground anxiously, she straightened up suddenly, having spotted a figure at the foot of the hill.

Luna's stomach clenched with nerves. Her hoof pawed at the ground more anxiously still. What was she doing here? She was meeting a stranger. She might not know him or like him.

But some part of her, some strength in the back of her mind, kept her still and calm until the figure reached the top of firefly hill.

Her eyes widened to see through the dark and determine who had arrived.

To her honest surprise, it was DarkGleam, though it wasn't DarkGleam as she had known him, tired and wane, but energetic and with a gleam of light in his eyes. It would seem the night was as much his element as hers.

She fixed him with a calculating stare, but then smiled. She had a good feeling about this.

She stared at him some more. Never the best at speaking, she waited for him to start.

After a few minutes of poking at the ground he said, "Thank you. For coming here, Princess Luna." His voice was soft, but full of feeling.

Luna's own voice mimicked the softness as she replied, "It was no trouble. I just.. wanted it to be true. I'm glad you came." She looked down, having no idea what to do. Was this a date? What did ponies do on dates?

DarkGleam nodded. "I'm DarkGleam," he muttered.

Luna smiled. "I know that. I saw you this morning during inspection." Luna noticed to her surprise that she put a certain amount of malice into the word morning.

"Yes," He said, seemingly relived by having the beginnings of an actual conversation. "I was up all night, awaiting your reply. I always find myself more awake at night. Strange, huh?"

Luna grinned. "Oh definitely. What kind of crazy person goes out at midnight to meet someone on a hill?"

DarkGleam grinned too. "I like crazy. Normal is boring."

Luna looked surprised. "That's what I always thought. But try explaining that to others." Bitterness crept into her voice.

DarkGleam nodded solemnly. "It threatens their neat little boxes they like to place people in. I read about that. It makes them nervous if you're something unprecedented."

"That's very wise." Luna replied. " 'Something unprecedented.' " She liked the feel of that. "Though, I notice we both say they without a clear antecedent."

"I think we both know who they are. It's just you know, them." He gestured over his shoulder broadly. "Society and all those who worship the sun."

Luna nodded and on an impulse, pulled DarkGleam towards her and pulled him down so they sat on the hill.

"Look." She said softly. While they were talking, the fire flies had come out of hiding and were dancing about. They seemed to respect the night, their dance honored it. Their glow seemed made of moon beams. It flashed and glowed.

DarkGleam took her hoof in both of his. Luna was tempted to lay her head on his shoulder. She smiled faintly at such an absurd notion. She was a princess and furthermore a princess of the night. She wasn't allowed such a leisure, but she didn't free her hoof from his grip.

They stayed this way until the fire flies began to retreat, making quiet remarks about the beauty of them and the patterns they envisioned in them.

Shortly after the fireflies left, the sun rose. Frowning at Celestia in her mind, Luna said, "We should leave. There are always obligations during the day."

DarkGleam nodded. "Yes, there always are. I have guard duty."

Luna would have flown off, but that seemed to emphasize that she was a princess and DarkGleam was an earth pony of the royal guard. So they parted ways on hoof.

—

Luna and DarkGleam continued to meet at FireFly Hill and other places over the months. Once they even went to the tavern with the good chips and bought went cloaked and had planned to sit where Luna had before, but a pretty-looking mare with a Cutie Mark of a damaged tea cup resting on a book with a rose and wearing a blue dress was sitting there by herself reading a book, so they decided to sit at the back and not disturb her.

That was one of their best "dates", even though neither of them were sure if they were "dates" or not. They didn't mind and didn't bother to ask so that they could just hope that they were.

It was on Luna's way to one such "date" that Luna saw a new all-purpose store and decided to look and see if it had any decent books for sale. DarkGleam's birthday was coming up and they were at least friends, so Luna wanted to get him something.

Inside the store was an impressive display of books and magazines. Luna was browsing in the Fantasy and Fiction section when a magazine caught her eye. On it was a picture her guards standing in formation on a hill and glaring down at Withersford with a gleam in their eyes. It was night. The picture was hoof-drawn and obviously fake, but Luna was most curious about the caption:_ Luna's Guards, Should They Be Trusted? _ Luna cautiously picked up the magazine with her magic and covertly flipped to article.

The article read:

**_As most ponies know Princess Luna's guards act as night guards and bodyguards to Luna while occasionally going about other business for the Princesses. For the most part though, they answer only to Luna and rarely go on business for Princess Celestia. However, recently, more and more of Luna's guards have been placing themselves in charge of Princess Celestia's protection. The guards themselves claim to have permission and cause to be there, but inside reports from Celestia's primary maidservant say otherwise. "I never heard Celestia say she was going to post some of Luna's guards outside her sleeping quarters, but suddenly, in place of the normal guards, Luna's were there." said Celestia's servant, SunDash, 24. _**

**_Luna's guards have been posted outside of Celestia's quarters without her consent, so who posted them there? Naturally we can assume someone must have as the guards claimed to have permission and the unicorn who asked had performed a truth spell. One might suspect Princess Luna, but that is, as of the moment, unconfirmed._**

**_Luna's guards were also seen guarding the corridor that connects the Princesses' chambers and have been spotted participating in the security of the Elements of Harmony. Luna's guards are working their way into posts of greater importance, but can we really trust them now to have gained those posts fairly? _**

**_It could be that the guards are simply filling in for others and doing their duty, but could their purpose be more nefarious? The guards were seen guarding Celestia's chambers, the corridor, and The Elements of Harmony, but not the Royal Treasury, a place of obvious importance. Why would they skip that out? Could be that guards are not just trying to do their duty, but are working their way into those positions to better aid their Princess in getting to a better position of her own?_**

**_We can only be sure of one thing: until anything is confirmed, Luna's guards are NOT to be trusted completely._**

**_This is Charlie Newsworthy, signing off. _**

_This is an outrage! _thought Luna. _This is propaganda! All of that can be explained! The guards outside Celestia's quarters were there because the normal guards had had an accident during a training session and the ones in the corridor were there because Celestia had given the usual guards time off and her guards work too much anyways. My guards by the Elements were there because the Elements are Elements of Harmony and we thought it would make sense for our guard to work together to guard them! And the reason that SunDash didn't know was because she fancies one of Celestia's guards who work outside the conference room and was talking to him when my guards were assigned to Celesta's quarters with the others healed! That reporter made a big deal out of nothing! _

Fuming, Luna went to meet DarkGleam and was calmed down considerably when she saw had a lovely time at the "date" and Luna pushed the memory of the article to the back of her mind.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also want to mention because I'm not sure if I have that my dear sister, Luna (like the Princess but not XD) co-authored this fic. She has a account too btw and you should definitely check her out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two months after meeting DarkGleam when they broached the topic of their relationship. By this point, they were both completely smitten and Luna didn't care about propriety.

It went something like this.

Luna, suddenly: Is this a date?

Luna claps a hoof over her mouth.

DarkGleam grins.

DarkGleam: Do you want it to be?

Luna, quietly: Yes…

DarkGleam: Then definitely. I would like nothing better.

They both grin like only new couples can.

They turn away in embarrassment at the same moment.

Then they continue eating.

Luna left the Rosy Dawn Tavern, singing softly.

All through the next day, they exchanged glances.

It was a week after that, when DarkGleam presented her with roses, that Luna threw her arms (do ponies have arms? Should that be legs?) around him and embraced him.

It was a magical time for the both of them, and Luna's bitterness seemed a thing of the past, but sadly for her it would one day resurface.

But not for a while yet.

Exactly a year after meeting, DarkGleam lead a blindfolded Princess Luna to FireFly hill.

It was a full moon, with not a cloud to obscure the stars that Luna brought forth especially bright along with the glowing moon. The FireFlies were just coming out when they arrived.

"Where are we?" Luna laughed, happily.

DarkGleam smiled, "Look." He whispered as he whisked off the blind fold.

Luna beamed with happiness.

DarkGleam spread out a blanket he had brought and set two glasses of sparkling cider and a bowl of chips between them. The two of them sighed happily and sat down to enjoy the show and sip their drinks and munch on their chips and share glances.

The FireFlies were the most spectacular they had ever seen. It seemed the FireFlies were honoring their princess and her love's anniversary.

'You're the best." Luna whispered into Dark's soft ear.

DarkGleam's eyes shone with a smile as he whispered back, "No you are."

Luna was suddenly struck by the fact that this had been the best year of her life. She felt loved and content. And she wanted DarkGleam to know it.

As the FireFlies were retreating after the best night of Luna's life, she leaned close to her boyfriend. Luna had always been a bold mare.

"Dark," she whispered. "Thank you."

He looked up and smiled, "You're welcome, Princess Luna."

Luna put her hooves on DarkGleam's neck and pressed her muzzle to his in a sweet kiss.

Their first, Luna's first. His midnight blue fur was soft, and Luna felt light as air. After just a few seconds, thought it felt like longer, they pulled apart.

Luna, suddenly releasing what had just happened, looked at her hooves, hoping with all her heart, that she hadn't ruined the best night ever.

She felt a smooth hoof on her shoulder, and looked up. DarkGleam was smiling, with shining eyes, at her. "That was nice," he murmured quietly. Luna was surprised to notice that his cheeks were tinted red. She hoped she hadn't embarrassed him.

These doubts subsided when DarkGleam kissed her again. The feel of him against her coursed through her body, making her feel electric. It was ten times the feeling of raising the moon and stars. Luna didn't want to leave. She put her hooves on his shoulders, and enjoyed the feeling. After a few moments, they broke apart.

Then they realized it was very nearly dawn. They had never stayed out all night before.

Instinctively, they sat down to watch the sunrise. As Celestia raised the sun, Luna realized that she had left the moon up. If she didn't put it down this night would last forever, but she knew that wasn't fair, so as Celestia raised the sun, Luna lowered moon.

As she did so, she felt the familiar loss of energy and power and noticed DarkGleam experience something similar. While at night he looked full of energy, life, and power, during the day he looked drained, and weak, but Luna knew she looked similar at times. She took his hoof and immediately felt better.  
"Will you look at that?" She said, smiling.

"I guess we creatures of the night have to stick together."

So they did.

Holding hooves, they walked back to the Palace of the Two Regal Pony Sisters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the Palace, they parted ways. DarkGleam went to his post and Luna went to see Celestia. They had been meeting regularly to discuss Royal Duties and where to post guards. In fact, they had decided to do this to increase communication between the different groups of guards, themselves and the press, in light of the article Luna had read eleven or so months previous. It seemed to be working, so Luna didn't mind going.

It was getting close to the Summer Sun Celebration, a topic Celestia immediately brought up once Luna arrived. It seemed a delegation from the Griffin Principality was coming for this year's Celebration, so Celestia was determined to make it spectacular. Luna personally didn't see what the big deal was. It seemed like a delegation from somewhere was coming every week and Luna barely ever saw them. Celestia wanted to have Luna and her entire guard take part in the ceremony and Luna agreed, but when Celestia said she wanted them all fitted in new uniforms in sun-colors Luna had to disagree.

"My guard will not stand for it. We will willingly take part in the ceremony, but we won't wear sun-colors. For starters, my guard all have dark coats because I hoof-picked them for stealth and to blend into the night whilst guarding. Gold, yellow, orange, and red don't match with their shades of blue and black. If you want them in new uniforms then they must be silver. Besides that, it would be disrespectful to dress them the same as your guard because they are not your guard! It would take away from their originality and from the diversity of the guard. We have earth-ponies, unicorns, and pegasi in the guard; we can have both dark ponies and light ponies in the guard too! Do not take away from their uniqueness. If you do then that won't be a good message to send to the delegation." Luna stated firmly.

"If they don't wear sun-colors, then the guard won't match and it would portray us as un-unified. We need to show the delegation we are a strong and united people." Celestia argued.

"True, but we can be strong and united, while still diverse. If the entire guard, yours and mine, wear the Equestrian Crest then we can be shown as two parts of a whole. The whole of Equestria, united and strong, but diverse." Luna countered.

Celestia struggled to see a way around this logic. "That's also true, but this is a Celebration for the Sun. Wouldn't it make sense for them to wear something appropriate, seeing as every pony else will be? From a visually pleasing stand point, I think sun-colors would be the way to go."

"There are ways around that." Luna said in annoyance. "Why are you so set on this?"

"I'm not sure. It's just that this is a really important Celebration for me and for Equestria and I want you to participate. You are my sister, after all. And it would be good for Equestria for its Princesses to presented in a way that makes us seem like the kind, wise and good rulers we are." Celestia said firmly.

"And why is that in sun-colors?" Luna said angrily. "Why can't we be kind, wise, and good rulers in the colors of the moon?"

"Because this is the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Then why don't you ever have to wear moon-colors? I'll tell you why! Because we don't even have a celebration for the moon! I would understand wearing your colors at your Celebration, but I doubt you would wear my colors at mine because you never even bothered to create a Celebration for the Moon! I would be reasonable, but you never bothered so why should I?!" Luna was furious now. She had put up with this sort of thing before, but this was the final straw. Before now she hadn't known that things could be better, but with DarkGleam she had learned and she wasn't going to be satisfied with anything less! Fuming, Luna stormed out of the room.

AN: I'd like to apologize for all the errors and things for this whole fanfiction. I'm not really used to . I'm more of a tumblr sort of person. :) I made a few errors for the author's notes prior because this I'm posting this fanfiction after it's completed and I'm not entirely sure how all the chapters line up. Pinkie promise future fics will be more coherent, but I've been sitting on this one for a while and I just really wanted to post it. Kudos to Luna-Myth as always.


	5. Chapter 5

As was her way by now, Luna immediately went to DarkGleam, claiming a surprise inspection of the quarters, but the guards were no fools. It was common knowledge that DarkGleam and their Princess were having an "affair." Fortunately, no one mentioned this, reserving such discussions for gossip. In truth, the guards were secretly romantics.

Luna quickly inspected all the quarters of the guards, deeming them "acceptable," before finding DarkGleam. As soon as she was in his quarters, she launched into a tirade about this injustice.

"It's completely ridiculous!" she fumed. "You guys aren't her guards, and no offense, but you'd look terrible in gold."

DarkGleam smirked at that. "That's true. Gold and blue don't really match. It kills my whole dark and mysterious vibe. I'd look like I was in a marching band." He put on a look of mock horror.

Luna laughed. "But seriously, it's not fair. Why can't you wear what you'd like anyways? Or something silver.." Luna mused. "I like silver, it goes well with a blue coat, or a black or grey."

DarkGleam nodded and yawned.

"Am I boring you?" Luna asked, apologetically.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just tired. It's a m-morning thing." He stifled another yawn.

Luna nodded, understanding. "So what do we do?"

"Well, I'm opposed to us wearing sun colors." DarkGleam agreed. "Not to say I couldn't make it work, but some of the other guys…."

Luna grinned. "I'm sure. The real problem is, I feel it's an invasion of rights. It does kind of depend on the color, I mean gold could work with some of the black-coated stallions, but not with the dark blue."

"Well…" DarkGleam began thoughtfully. "What if we take a vote and send the results to Celestia?"

Luna's face lit up. "That's a brilliant idea!" She smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna spent the rest of the day with DarkGleam conducting a survey on everyone's views.

By the end of it, the two night-dwellers were exhausted but they were pleased with the results.

"I'll s-send the re-results to Celestia tomorrow," said a pleased, but exhausted Luna.

DarkGleam nodded happily.

"Shall we skip tonight and try to get some sleep?" Luna suggested.

DarkGleam nodded again. "I got to see you today anyways."

They parted ways just in time for Luna to head to her balcony to raise the moon.

If she noticed Celestia on her own balcony lowering the sun, she paid no mind. Luna simply concentrated on her task and brought out a waning gibbous and a spray of light-polluted stars. They were never as brilliant when they were in Withersford, it being a larger city, than if they were in Ponyville, or the country.

Of course, as soon as the sun was lowered, or perhaps the moon was raised, Luna felt energized. Luna sighed, such was the lot of the night-dwellers in the sun-worshippers' society.

She grabbed a the first book in the Night Owl trilogy and proceeded to read the series again for the fiftieth time.

She settled in for a long night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna closed the third book just forty-two seconds before Celestia stepped out to raise the sun.

Luna, still energized by the night, stepped out to lower the moon, if she didn't the sun would be stuck. As soon as the moon was lowered, or perhaps the sun was raised, Luna felt like she'd been hit in the head with a brick.

She stumbled onto her bed overcome with exhaustion. Being up for thirty-six straight hours was very draining.

Luna took a few minutes to compose herself. If she didn't get the survey to Celestia, there was a very good chance Celestia would decide by herself.

Luna stood up and swayed for a minute then trotted out the door. She met Celestia in the great hall.

"Good morning, Celestia." Luna nearly choked on the words. When was morning ever good?

Luna swore Celestia smiled at this choice of words. "And to you too. I trust you've thought about outfits for the guards."

Luna smiled faintly, indeed she had. "Why yes, and I have compiled a report to you."

Luna stood up to assert her authority and handed Celestia a copy of the survey.

"I decided we should ask the people who this decision most affects. The guards." Before Celestia could make a comment, Luna rushed on.

"I made a survey on which colors everyone preferred or if they didn't care." Luna was quite pleased with her guards. They had good taste.

Luna magicked up a pie chart of the guards' decisions.

Pointing with her horn, Luna said. "The majority of the guards preferred being attired in silver to gold. A whole sixty percent. Not only is that the largest percentage of choice. It's over half the guards." Luna wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but she was actually nervous about this presentation. So she brushed through it quickly.

"Twenty-three percent, have a preference of any non sun color to the sun colors. Eight percent suggest accents of sun colors with moon colors as the base. The remaining seven percent don't care." Luna grinned before adding. "No one was for sun colors."

Celestia pursed her lips. "I see."

Luna knew what that meant. She didn't. Or at least she didn't know what to make of it.

Luna had done the best she and DarkGleam could. Now it was up to Celestia. Something that irritated her. Why did Celestia always get final say? Still, Luna packed up her presentation and sat down, tapping her hoof in an anxious fashion.

Celestia looked thoughtful. "Well, I suppose that silver and gold wouldn't look too terrible."

Luna's heart leapt. Yes!

"Ok. Your guards can wear silver and mine will wear gold."

Luna grinned. "Sounds good." She said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Where will we get the formal wear for my guards?"

Celestia's already had formal wear. She waved her hoof. "I don't care, you decide."

This was better than she expected. She got actual responsibility.

Luna nodded and set off.

She gathered a gang of five guards including DarkGleam for protection. She had the footman prepare a carriage. Two guards, pulled her silver and blue and purple carriage through the air. DarkGleam and the others sat with Luna in the carriage. They were two unicorns and an earth pony so they couldn't fly beside the pegasus.

Luna smiled and talked with her guards on the way to Canterlot. She had a specific designer in mind for the formal wear. Canterlot was a bigger city than Withersford, thought Withersford was the capitol.

"Thank you." She told the two bat-winged pegasi who she had employed to pull her carriage. "Wait for me here, we shouldn't be too long."

DarkGleam beside her and the two pointy horned unicorns following, she entered the shop of New Black. She was a black and grey earth pony with a short and trendy mane who had specialized in old-fashioned, slightly gothic attire.

New Black was in the back of her shop working on her new line of cloaks when Luna rang the bell for assistance. Black hurried out to greet a customer. Not many people came to her shop preferring to go to Prim Trim's over on Pony Pass.

"Princess Luna!" She exclaimed when she saw her customer. Black curtsied. Luna smiled. "Hello, New Black."

"What are you here for?" She asked.

"Formal attire for the guards for the upcoming Summer Sun celebration."

"I thought the guards already had formal wear." Black said.

"Celestia's do, but my guards don't. We want something in silver. Celestia was trying to force them into gold, but that wouldn't do."

Black nodded seriously. "Certainly not. These are your guard I take it?" She eyed the two guards and DarkGleam.

Luna smiled. "Yes, I need about fifty for the whole guard. These guards are here to represent the interests of the rest of them."

The guards nodded.

Black looked at them thoughtfully. "You need these by the Summer Sun celebration?"

Luna nodded.

"I think I can manage that. Come with me, your majesty and I didn't catch the names of your guards."

Luna smiled, "Introduce yourselves."

"Dark Gleam."

"Lightning Streak."

"Cold Sky."

"Cool names," New Black grinned. "Come on!"

The four of them followed Black into the back room to work on the designs.

"I have a number of fabrics in the color silver. I want you to pick at least one for me to work with." Black instructed.

She showed them numerous fabrics. One was a silvery gray cotton, another a silver velvet. There were grey fleeces, and sparkly silver silks. Quite a tongue twister. A long sheet of embroidered silver and white linen. They were all very pretty.

After some deliberation between Luna's eye and the practicality of the choice and what the guards wanted, they settled on an embroidered silver cotton with accents of the sparkly silver silk.

Black looked thoughtful. "Yes," she nodded. "I can do this. They're to be guard uniforms?"

Luna nodded. Black smiled. "I have the perfect design in mind. Now shoo! So I can work on it." Suddenly remembering who she was talking to, she added. "Your majesty."

Luna smiled. "Of course." They headed back to Withersford happy with their selection.

"Dismissed!" She told the guards who nodded and went to their duties.

Once she had done that, Luna had no idea what to do. Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea.

Eyes twinkling, she set off for the town.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: I had some trouble getting this chapter to work, but hopefully that's been fixed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next time we'll meet several important characters and the plot will thicken!


	6. Chapter 6

After a quick stop at the palace to assure Celestia they had returned and that they had selected a uniform, Luna continued on to the bookstore. DarkGleam's birthday was fast approaching and Luna had decided, after much thought, to get him signed copies of the Night Owls Series, which she had recommended for him to read if he couldn't sleep. He had very much enjoyed the series and the author was doing a book signing.

At the bookstore Luna saw a group of ponies with dark coats, waiting around. She headed towards them and asked "Are you guys waiting for the book signing, too?"

They turned and realized that the unknown pony was none other than Princess Luna.

"Wow! Your Majesty! It's an honor to meet you! And yes, we are here for the signing." said the leader of the group, one of the bolder stallions with dark blue fur. The group of fan-mares and -stallions showed their copies of the books they had brought for signing.

Luna smiled and said, "This is a good series, isn't it? I love how it tries to give a fair and unbiased view on both the day and the night."

"Indeed, Your Majesty! That's what a lot of us thought, when we read it! Coincidentally, we had all read the books at night, when we couldn't sleep. That's why we call ourselves Night Owls! In honor of the book and your glorious night!"

Luna's smile brightened. " I'm flattered by your choice of name. It is an excellent name choice!"

"Why thank you, Your Majesty!" "Yes! Thank you!" I know, right? It's a cool name!" Various fan-ponies joined in.

"You can call me Luna. I'm not here on official business. Right now I'm just one of the fan-ponies here for the book-signing."

"That's awesome, Your Majesty- I mean Luna!" the first fan-stallion said.

The fan-ponies and Luna chatted while waiting for the author, a mare named Moonlit Page and her publicity agent, Starlit Letter, who was also her sister.

Suddenly, in a soft burst of magenta magic, a unicorn mare and a pegasus mare appeared behind the book-signing table.

All the fan-ponies turned around and then rushed forward to get their books signed. After a brief commotion, the leader stallion, whose name was Cold Night, surfaced at the head of the line with Luna behind him.

"Alicorns! It's an honor to meet you! Can you sign the book out to Cold Night, President of the Night Owls' Fan Club?"

"Totally! It's an honor to get to meet the head of a fan club! I never would have thought that we'd get popular enough to have one, even though I was optimistic!" said the unicorn who it turned out was MoonLit Page.

"Your books are awesome! They are totally worthy of a fan club!" Cold Night replied.

"Thanks! Anyways, here's your book! '_To Cold Night, President of The Night Owls' Fan Club'." _MoonLit handed him the book.

"Sweet! Thanks! Guys! I got it signed!" Cold Night said excitedly as he ran off.

"Don't be too excited! Her hoof-writing's awful!" Starlit piped up.

"Oi!" Moonlit laughed, in mock-offense.

Then she looked over at her next costumer, who was Luna.

"Wow! It's great to meet you!" they both said at the same time.

They both laughed.

"Seriously, though! I'm a big fan of you, Princess Luna! You helped inspire my books!" MoonLit continued.

"What have I ever done that was inspirational? I'm just glad to meet you." said Luna.

"It's just who you are and what you represent." replied MoonLit. "You are a Princess, but you don't really act like one. You are here, in town at my book-signing. Celestia would never come down here without a guard or advanced warning. And you are the Princess of the Night! A symbol of balance! Without you, all who love the Night would have no say and the Sun-Lovers would reign. And you are a pony, You are more relatable than Celestia because you don't see yourself as better. You see yourself as a pony. Just like us. Just because of who you are, it is an honor to meet you."

"Wow, thank you. You really do have a way with words, don't you?" Luna said in amazement.

"Thanks!" said MoonLit.

"That's what I always tell her, but she never believes me!" StarLit Letter exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, I can mess with you, but social convention states I have to graciously accept compliments, especially from someone as awesome as Princess Luna." MoonLit replied.

"Anyways, would you sign these for my friend DarkGleam? His birthday's coming up and I wanted to get him something special." Luna interrupted before the sisters' vehement discussion progressed too much.

"Oh of course!" the sisters exclaimed. MoonLit quickly signed the books as asked.

"It was an honor to meet you," Luna said. "But I have to go and I can't hold up the line any longer."

"The honor was all ours!" said StarLit enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It was brilliant to get to meet you!" MoonLit chimed in.

Luna smiled. "At any rate I have to go. Bye!" Luna headed towards the exit with her signed books, but just before she reached the doors a voice rang out.

"Oi! Just what do you think you're doing?!" called out the brash unrecognizable voice.

Startled, everypony looked up. The voice belonged to a tall and heavy-set stallion with a standard light brown coat and an orange mane, who, it appeared, owned the store. He was looking at MoonLit Page and StarLit Letter, who were quick to defend themselves.

"We're doing a book-signing! Can't you tell? And we have permission to have this table here; your secretary said so." said MoonLit defensively.

"And if you want us to move the table, I'm more than happy to, but you can't stop us from standing around and signing books. Well, MoonLit signing books, but I can still stand around as well as the next pony!" StarLit said with vehemence. It was clear these two had no tolerance for anyone they deemed a jerk and little respect for anyone who hadn't earned it.

"Yeah, well, I had my secretary fired for treasonous behavior towards Princess Celestia and your books are the cause! You have no permission to be here! Get out of my shop and take your treasonous books and fan-ponies with ya!" blustered the stallion.

"How are my books treasonous? And I doubt your secretary did anything wrong, but she can probably do better than working for _you_!" MoonLit replied angrily.

"Your books are showing people that it's okay to be evil and like the night!" the stallion said.

"I'm pretty sure that's a logical fallacy!" StarLit replied in annoyance. "The night is not evil because it is dark! Dark is only the absence of light, not the presence of anything evil! This one character in a fan fiction made an _excellent_ point on that!"

"Yeah! I like to think my books show ponies that you need to be fair and just and that the night should have the same rights as the day! That you should not be prejudiced and you should give everyone a chance!" MoonLit added.

"Enough of your poisonous words! Be gone from my shop! Get out!" the stallion yelled.

Furious, StarLit packed up the table and the Night Owls all left, including the author and Luna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: I know this chapter was short, but we met some important characters and the next one is going to be insanely long so it evens out. :) I hope you enjoyed. Most of this chapter was written by Luna Myth 11 so remember to check her out.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna was halfway to Dark Gleam's to complain and discuss this new development when she remembered that she'd have to explain that she was there getting him a present and she wanted it to be a surprise so instead she went home, wrapped the present, and waited for DarkGleam's birthday.

Of course, Luna became bored, and she debated what to do. It seemed to her that she never had any princess duties unless she had something else she wanted to do.

Sighing, she pulled out her battered copies of the Night Owl trilogy and began reading it for the fourteenth time.

She was about a third of the way through the second book when someone knocked on her door. She sprang up hoping it was DarkGleam.

It wasn't. It was a captain of her guard.

"Come in," she called. She didn't mind him entering her personal chambers. It wasn't like she had something important in there.

"What do you want?" Luna inquired, curiously.

"It's about one of the guards, DarkGleam."

Luna started. "What? What about him?"

"He's missing, Princess."

Luna started pacing furiously.

"For how long?" She asked.

"He was supposed to report for duties five hours ago, and he didn't show up. No pony has seen him since he got back from Canterlot with you."

"Any idea where he might be?"

"No, Princess."

Luna kept pacing. "Thanks you for this report. You are dismissed. I need to think on this."

As soon as he left, Luna found it hard to keep her emotions in check. She needed to start looking for him as soon as possible. It was the middle of the night now and she felt its power coursing through her.

Suddenly, Luna had an idea. Her birthday was actually the week before DarkGleam's, but because no pony celebrated it, she usually forgot. What if he went to get signed copies of Moonlit's books? The book signing was supposed to go on for a few hours. He might have come after she had left and Moonlit and Starlit had been kicked out.

Luna raced there, hooves flying over the worn cobblestone. It was unlikely, but it was all she had.

Panting, she skid to a stop outside of Blood Sun's Book Store. She thought that was an oddly appropriate name for a person who she suspected had something to do with her boyfriend's disappearance.

She looked around. Since it was the middle of the night, the store was closed. This was something that had always irritated her. What if someone finishes a book in the middle of the night and needs the next book stat!? She thought there should be a twenty-four hour book store.

Suddenly, she stood bolt upright. She had heard hoof-steps. Luna turned slowly on the spot. She heard raucous laughter.

"Hey Luna!" Starlit called. "I mean, your majesty. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Princess." Moonlit grinned.

"I am looking for someone," Luna said softly.

Very quickly, Moonlit and StarLit were on either side of her. "Who?" Moonlit asked quietly, she had pulled a quill from somewhere and was nibbling on the end of it. Luna almost laughed. These two could sense a tale from a mile away even if it wasn't there.

Luna felt she could be honest with these two. "My boyfriend."

The two of them sighed in unison. "What's going on?"

"He's missing."

"Oh dear!" Moonlit cried.

"Who stole him? Does he have any enemies?" said Starlit suspecting foul play.

Moonlit looked like she was trying not to laugh, but she nodded seriously.

Luna thought about this. "I don't think so. I just though he might have thought you guys were still doing the book signing and went here."

"Let's go ask the store clerk if he saw him. The jerk owes us for that rude dismissal." Moonlit suggested.

"Yeah," Starlit agreed. "We came here to talk to him anyways."

"What were you guys doing here?" Luna asked curiously, strangely comforted by her favorite author and her sister/editor.

"We came here to hire that secretary he fired. I think she could be useful to us and she seemed so nice." Moonlit told Luna.

Starlit nodded.

The three of them walked to the door and tried the handle, but as it was the middle of the night it was locked.

Moonlit grinned. "I have an idea. Starlit and I have a way of getting into places."

Starlit pulled out a thin strip of metal from a bag she had with her, and Moonlit's horn began to glow.

So did Starlit's strip of metal. Starlit carefully wedged the thing into the crack between the door and the wall and slid it up and down. Moonlit kept her horn glowing though Luna was unsure what either of these things did.

Suddenly, click. The door swung open.

"How did you do that?" whispered Luna.

The sisters grinned.

"I picked the lock," Starlit said.

"And I helped. That spell loosened the door." Moonlit finished.

Luna grinned too. She wished she and her sister made such a good team. The last time she and her sister had felt like a good team was many years ago when they had defeated Discord.

The three of them crept inside, instinctively keeping quiet.

"Let's go upstairs and wake him up." Starlit whispered.

Her companions grinned.

"Let's go."

It was dark in the shop and Luna and Moonlit lit the place up with their magic. Luna's was silvery blue and Moonlit's magenta.

Starlit pointed out a staircase labeled, "Do Not Use," and the three of them crept up it, wincing when it creaked.

Moonlit stopped them at the top. "I just had a thought. Isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Um we have a princess with us." Starlit told her.

Luna laughed softly. "I think I can vouch for you. This is official business and if you get the whereabout of the secretary you want to hire that's good too."

The sisters laughed too.

"Shhh…" Starlit said.

"Here," Moonlit told them. She was gesturing at a door at the far end of the hallway. "I think that's his bedroom."

"How do you know?" asked Luna.

"It makes sense." Moonlit said. "That room is a bathroom, and that one is an office." Those two doors were cracked open enough to tell.

Luna nodded. "Very smart."

Starlit nodded. "And it's closed. People always close their bedroom doors at night. The rest of the doors are opened."

The sisters were a lot alike.

"Enough talking. Let's go."

The door wasn't locked, but they hesitated.

Luna took the plunge and thrust the door open. Moonlit's magic illuminated a room with a large plush bed in it and a sleeping figure on it.

Starlit swooped over to this figure and prodded him with a wing.

"Well shall we wake him up?" Starlit asked, speaking full volume.

"Yes," Luna nodded. "By order of the Princess of the Night wake up!" She yelled.

Luna cast a silvery blue glow over him, implanting herself in his dreams and repeated this.

He sat bolt upright. "WHAT?"

His eyes adjusted to the light and he glared at them furiously.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Official business, didn't you hear?" smirked Moonlit.

"Yeah buddy," Starlit said. "Where's Luna's boyfriend?"

Luna blushed. "His name is DarkGleam."

"Oh," Starlit said. "Where's DarkGleam?" She demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The stallion blustered.

"We did wake up the right stallion right?" Moonlit asked.

"Probably," Starlit shrugged.

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

"Blood Sun." He said proudly.

"Yeah this is him." Moonlit said, disgustedly.

"Dude." Starlit growled. "You owe us all after your rudeness this morning."

Luna and Moonlit nodded seriously.

"So two questions," Luna said.

"Hang on," Blood Sun interrupted. "You guys barged in here, you have no right to be demanding answers to stupid questions."

"Hey!" Moonlit said. "They aren't stupid question. You haven't even heard them."

"Well one is about some stallion named DarkGleam."

"So?" Starlit asked.

Luna reined it in. "Two question, then we'll leave."

Blood Sun gave a overly dramatic sigh. "Fine."

"First up," Luna began. "Have you seen a stallion named DarkGleam today?"

"No." He snapped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now leave."

"What?"

"You got two questions."

"No we didn't!" Luna protested.

"Well you didn't make us swear on the River Styx so ha!" Starlit said.

"We aren't leaving until you answer our questions properly." Moonlit added.

Luna raised an eyebrow at the two of them, then shrugged. They knew how to get answers.

"You haven't seen a stallion that looked like he was in the guard today. Probably after you kicked us out?" Luna asked once more.

"No," he said stubbornly.

Luna sighed. She didn't know where he was then.

"It's ok, Luna." Starlit consoled.

"We'll find him," Moonlit agreed determinedly.

"Second question," Luna pressed on. "What happened to that secretary you fired?"

"How should I know?" He blustered.

"What? You fired her and then didn't even bother to make sure she would be ok?" Moonlit said, angrily.

"So what if I did? She was my employee and she displeased me."

"Exactly," Starlit jumped in. "Your employee, not your servant. You should have treated her better. When we saw her, it was pretty obvious you were being a massive jerk to her."

This intrigued Luna. "Explain," Luna said. "There could be a legal case to this."

"Hold on a minute!" Blood Sun boomed. "You can't go in here and start accusing me of breaking the law. I want to see my lawyer!"

"We are not accusing you of anything. I just want to know the facts." Luna snapped. This stallion was trying her patience.

"We can go ask her about it if he will tell us where she is." Moonlit suggested.

Luna nodded.

"You must know where she live," Starlit said. "So you know where to send checks and messages."

"I don't know. I usually just handed her some money when I had to pay her."

Moonlit pursed her lips. It seemed that it wasn't just Luna who was sick of this stallion.

Starlit sighed. "This guy is useless. He doesn't know anything and if he does he isn't telling."

Starlit flew back downstairs before anyone could disagree, not that any of them did.

"Bye Mr. Sun," Moonlit glared. "I expect I'll see you soon. In court."

He gulped.

Luna smirked. "I imagine so. Perhaps for obstruction of justice?"

"Or for crimes against his employees?"

The two trotted after Starlit smirking at the fear on Blood Sun's face."

They rejoined Starlit and trotted out when Starlit said, "Wait." She flew over and grabbed a file laying on top of a shelf.

"Look! It's her file! So this wasn't a total bust."

Luna nodded. "We can bring this guy to justice, and we'll find DarkGleam somehow."

"Of course we will." Moonlit said. "I refuse to live through angst." Moonlit turned her face to the sky and yelled," You hear me Kacy?! I'm looking at you!"

"What's her deal?" Luna asked.

Starlit shrugged. "It's just a thing we do. I'll explain it to you sometime."

Moonlit looked thoughtful. "Should we all go home and try to sleep or should we keep working?"

The three of them laughed. "I thought so!" Moonlit laughed.

Starlit's eyes lit up. "I know of a place where we can go to think about our next move in both of our cases."

Starlit lead the way to a twenty-four hour soda shop called Fizzy's. They got a table in the back of the shop and laid down the file.

"I'll go get drinks," Moonlit said. She went to order sodas from the owner of the shop Fizzy Drink.

She brought back three root beers. "I hope you don't mind," Moonlit said. "My sister and I love root beer."

Luna grinned. "Root beer is delicious."

Then the three of them got to work. For starters they analyzed the file Starlit had stolen or borrowed as she put it.

It revealed that the secretary's name was Ink Note and she lived in an apartment in Ponyville, a small town nearby. She had had a number of different jobs, all of which involved writing, until she came to work at Blood Sun's book shop. There she got paid very irregularly and very little. That was pretty much it. Blood Sun didn't keep very neat records.

Starlit, Moonlit, and Luna then turned their attention towards DarkGleam.

"Perhaps someone has a spell that could help us find him." Moonlit suggested.

"Yeah!" Starlit said. "Could one of you two do a spell for that?"

Moonlit shook her head. "I can pretty much only levitate, write, and help you with that lock-picking thing, and a few other random things. You know that. Unicorns usually only have a few spells that are related to their talents. Princess Luna?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think I can either. I mostly use my magic to raise the moon and levitate or move things. There are other spells and alicorns can learn them, but I never did. I know a few battle spells, but that doesn't help."

Starlit looked ready to ask about said battle spells, but decided against it.

"I know!" She exclaimed. "Let's find a searcher pony!"

"A what?" Moonlit asked. "How do you know something I don't?"

"While you were writing the rough draft of The Silver Box I read that series on missing ponies that you said sounded creepy remember?"

"Oh yeah." Moonlit remembered.

"Well one of the main characters was a searcher pony. A searcher pony is traditionally a unicorn whose talent is finding people and things, although there are a few earth-ponies, zebras, and pegasi in the field. Anyways, they have access to a very powerful finding spell, but it's a very touchy spell and only ponies who pass the test can become a searcher pony. Therefore they are very rare." Starlit explained.

"How does that help us?" Moonlit asked.

"There is a very powerful one in Ponyville named Nothing Ever Lost. We can check out that secretary's apartment while we are there!" Starlit said enthusiastically.

"Excellent!" said Luna."Do you believe this searcher pony can help?"

"If she's anything like the pony in my book she can!" Starlit said, smiling.

"You know, this is almost stupidly convenient!'" said Moonlit. "Thanks, Kacy!" she yelled at the sky.

"Or Luna!" Starlit pointed out. "Not you," she added to the Princess.

Luna just looked on bemusedly. "Shall we go?"

The two sisters nodded. "Of course."

Starlit and Moonlit waited while Luna summoned her chariot.

"Sweet ride," Starlit commented. Moonlit laughed.

"Hop in," Luna instructed. Moonlit and Starlit jumped in the chariot.

"To Ponyville," Luna told the stallions that were pulling the chariot.

"Yes, Princess Luna." They replied. The pegasi jumped into the air.

"Whoa." Moonlit said nervously.

Luna looked at the nervous unicorn inquisitively.

"Nothing." Moonlit said. "Nice chariot."

Luna nodded.

"Totally," agreed Starlit.

They flew on to Ponyville.

"It's a short distance to Ponyville." Starlit said. "We should be there soon."

"Good." Moonlit said. "I do not like heights." Indeed, her hooves were holding onto the chariot very tightly.

"Oh yeah," said Starlit.

Moonlit laughed slightly.

Luna nodded, silently. Her thoughts were on DarkGleam.

Moonlit looked over at Luna. "We'll find him."

"Of course, we will," agreed Starlit.

A few minutes later, they landed. Moonlit got out first, looking relieved. Then Luna, then Starlit. "Thanks for the ride," Starlit winked at the two pegasi guards who had pulled the chariot. The guards straightened proudly. "You're welcome," one said.

"We didn't get your name," said the other.

"Oh of course," said Luna. "These are Moonlit Page and Starlit Letter."

The two pegasi were thunderstruck. "It's an honor."

"We love your books."

"You mean Moonlit's." Starlit said.

"No, yours too."

"What do you mean? I haven't written any books."

"We watched that interview Moonlit did with Show Time. Moonlit accredited you with up to half of most of the books she wrote."

"You did?" Starlit turned to Moonlit. Moonlit nodded. "Of course." She laughed. "We both know that I wouldn't have finished half of my books without your help." The two sisters grinned.

Luna smiled. These two were what sisters should be.

"Have a nice night," Starlit grinned at the guards.

The three friends left to go seek out Nothing Ever Left which they decided was top priority.

"How about we go to whatever restaurant or tavern this town has to ask where Nothing Ever Lost lives?"

Starlit nodded. "Sounds good."

"Indeed," Luna agreed.

The three stood in the center of town and spotted a shop called Sugar Cube corner.

They headed towards it, but as it was three in the morning, it was closed.

"Hmmmph." Starlit grumped. "Seriously? Why aren't more shops twenty-four hours?"

"You're telling me." Luna said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Luna." Moonlit said. "You're right."

"It's ok."

"Now what do we do?" Starlit asked.

"Maybe we could try to get some sleep until morning so that all the inhabitants of Ponyville will be awake. Then we could find Nothing Ever Lost."

The three of them laughed at the exact same time, knowing they could not get to sleep, but they decided to try anyways.

"Well where do we go?" Moonlit asked.

"Oh I know!" Starlit's eyes lit up.

She zoomed up into the sky and gathered up a load of clouds. Pulling them to Earth, she formed them into a mound, sorta like and igloo.

"Come on in." Starlit pointed to an opening in the mound.

The three ponies walked in. Inside it was pretty spacious, and there were three mounds of cloud to "sleep" on.

Moonlit looked impressed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Starlit grinned. "You remember when you were practicing magic during first grade? My class was learning about cloud formation."

Moonlit nodded. "Makes sense." Then she laughed. "I mostly remember that I kept wanting to tell you stuff, but you weren't there."

Starlit laughed. "Me too."

Starlit settled herself on her cloud and so did Luna. However, Moonlit, being a unicorn, sunk through it to the ground. Then she gave Starlit a look that most closely resembles this: -_-.

"What did I do?" Starlit asked.

Moonlit kept glaring at her.

"Oh." Starlit tried not to laugh.

Moonlit's glare sharpened.

"Sorry!" Starlit said.

Moonlit rolled her eyes.

"Err. I actually don't know what to do about this."

Moonlit sighed. "Me neither. Oh well."

Luna watched this with amusement too.

"Well. I wasn't gonna be able to sleep regardless." Moonlit pointed out. She had rolled onto her back inside the cloud.

Starlit laughed. "True."

Luna nodded. "Yes. Sleeping at night is hard."

"Totally."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You know," said Starlit. "I think there is a spell that allows wingless ponies to touch clouds."

Moonlit and Luna nodded. "Yes," Moonlit said. "But I don't think I could do it."

"I could try if you like." Luna said.

"Well it will pass the time at least." Moonlit shrugged.

"You should probably get out of the cloud first," Starlit suggested.

"Oh yeah. That would be good."

Luna turned towards Moonlit. She focused and her horn began to glow. Brighter and brighter. Then a beam of silver and blue shot out and hit Moonlit who braced herself for it.

Then the light dimmed.

"Did it work?" Starlit asked.

Moonlit tentatively poked a cloud. Her hoof did not sink through it.

"Sweet!" She smiled. "This is well cool." She jumped up on the cloud. "These are nice."

"I know, right" Starlit grinned. "They're so soft."

Luna smiled too. "Cool. It worked."

"Now what do we do?" Moonlit asked as they settled back onto clouds.

"Haven't a clue." said Starlit nonchalantly.

They settled into silence for a while.

"Psst. Moonlit! Are you asleep?" Starlit said, smiling.

"Yes. I'm fast asleep and dreaming about twenty-four hour bookstores." Moonlit answered.

"Care to tell us about it? Seeing as I doubt Luna's asleep."

"Sure, but you have to help. I'm not telling it to you all by myself."

"It's a deal." Starlit agreed.

The twins proceeded into a long and epic story of two young fillies, who had an uncanny resemblance to themselves. And indeed, along the way the fillies went into a twenty four hour bookstore, much to Luna's amusement. It seemed the author and her co-author had a fair bit of experience making up a story in the middle of the night and it was a pretty cool story, although a bit corny. It reminded Luna of simpler times, when she and Celestia could get through anything as long as they had each other, the night was respected and she didn't have to worry about a missing boyfriend. The only problem the fillies in the story had was finding a magical weapon to free their friends and family from a bunch of evil tyrants. Luna knew the fillies could do it; after all she and her sister had stopped Discord and that was real life.

The story went on for ages, but just before dawn, when Luna would have to lower the moon, the story came to an end with the main characters and their friends relaxing in their houses and reading the next book in their favorite series, together, with everyone they cared about.

"Anyways, let's go and check if any of the stores are open by now. It's got to be at least six in the morning by now." Moonlit suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" said Starlit agreeably."What about you, Luna?"

Luna nodded. "Sounds good."

They headed out to the center of the town and looked around. It appeared the owners of Sugar Cube Corner were up to make fresh muffins for the early commuters. Luna gestured to it and the twins nodded. The companions went inside the shop to find an earth-pony bustling around behind the counter.

"Excuse us?" Luna called out. "Do you happen to know the whereabouts of a Nothing Ever Lost or an Ink Note? It would be greatly appreciated if you could tell us where either of them are."

One of the ponies looked up, a mare, and started in surprise.

"Wow! You ponies are up early! It's not even day yet and we haven't finished the muffins yet either. Who was it you wanted again? And what are your names? I haven't seen you before. I'm Sugar Cookie and my parents own this place." she said this all very fast, like she had just eaten a load of candy.

"We're looking for Nothing Ever Lost and Ink Note. Well, technically, my sister and I are looking for Ink Note and we're helping our friend over there to find Nothing Ever Lost to find Dark Gleam. It's a long story, but that's all that's important right now." Moonlit said in reply.

"Well, I can tell you where both of them are, but I'm not supposed to talk to you if I don't know your names. Evidently, it's dangerous. Yeah, right. Who do my parents think are going to walking in here, Discord? I'd recognize Discord if he walked in here anyway." Sugar Cookie said through one of yesterday's unsold muffins.

Moonlit and Starlit glanced at Luna. Somehow, both knew that Luna was unsure whether or not to tell her real name.

"I'm Starlit Letter, this is my sister and twin, Moonlit Page, and this is our friend, Night Beauty." Starlit said, smooth and smiling as if she hadn't just been checking to see whether or not to tell Sugar Cookie Luna's real name.

"Cool names! Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure to meet you, too." said Moonlit politely.

"Anyways, where are Nothing Ever Lost and Ink Note?" Luna asked, growing impatient.

"Nothing Ever Lost lives in a cabin on the farthest outskirts of Ponyville and Ink Note lives in the apartment closest to the library. That's why she picked it even though it's very small." Sugar Cookie informed them.

"Thank you!" Luna told her. "Come on, ponies! We need to get going!"

The trio ran out of the bakery, leaving Sugar Cookie looking (No pun intended) lost.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: Long chapter, huh? :) This one was super fun to write I do recall. The plot is really picking up. Thanks for all the reviews. Shout out to Lunaofthenight03 for their kind review and totally awesome point about the night. :) Kudos to Luna-Myth.


	8. Chapter 8

As the three friends ran to their base, it slowly became day. Luna lowered the moon slowly, and they immediately felt the effects.

The three of them sagged onto their clouds. "Alicorns, I'm tired." Moonlit groaned.

Starlit nodded.

"It is always the way." said Luna.

"Well there will be time to rest later." Starlit said.

"Starlit's right. Let's head to Nothing Ever Lost's cabin." Moonlit said.

Luna nodded. "Yes."

The three weary ponies set off for Nothing's house on the edge of town.

Not bothering to stick to a path, they simply walked outwards from town square and dodged obstacles.

It was around seven-thirty by the time they made it.

"That took longer than I thought it would." Moonlit commented.

Starlit laughed. "For such a small town, it took a while to reach the end of it,"

To be fair, Nothing Ever Lost lived a reasonable distance outside of Ponyville. She had a cabin beyond the area that would one day be Sweet Apple Acres.

They trudged up to Nothing's Cabin and tapped a hoof against the door.

After a few minutes, they knocked again, and just as they were about to decide that she was out, the door opened. This revealed a sleepy looking pony who still gave the appearance of being proper. She had a short, straight, blue mane that looked cute yet professional. Her coat was white and her cutie mark was magnifying glass crossed with a pen.

"Are you Nothing Ever Lost?" Luna asked, stepping forward.

The mare nodded. "Yes, I am. Do you need something?"

"Yes," Luna replied. "Might we come in? We have business to discuss."

Nothing Ever Lost looked hesitant. "May I ask your names first?"

"I am Princess Luna of Equestria and these are my friends Moonlit Page and Starlit Letter."

"Forgive me, your highness. Come in."

"It's quite alright."

Nothing gestured for them to enter and Moonlit and Starlit stood by Luna's side protectively.

"Come. Let us go to my office, and if you will excuse me. You woke me up."

Moonlit laughed. Luna looked at her. She shrugged. "It's just a thing. We are rather tired ourselves. I often laugh at things not traditionally funny. I just find them vaguely amusing."

Starlit nodded. "True enough."

The three entered Nothing Ever Lost's office and the two sisters sat on the sofa while Luna sat on the chair in front of Nothing's desk. Nothing Ever Lost sat

behind it.

"So I presume you would like me to find somepony."

Luna nodded. "His name is DarkGleam. He's a member of the Royal Guard and he has gone missing."

Nothing looked thoughtful. "When did he go missing?"  
"Yesterday."

"Anything more specific?"

Luna tried to remember. "He was supposed to show up for guard duty five hours before I was informed. So he was missing before seven o' clock."

"Very good." Nothing said. "In order for me to use the spell. I need something of his."

Luna thought. The cheesy part of her was thinking of herself, but Luna figured she needed an object.

"I don't have anything with me."

"Hmmm." Nothing said. "I suppose you wouldn't. If you go get something and bring it to me I'll cast a spell on it that will lead you to him."

"Is there another way to cast the spell? Everything of his is in WithersFord."

"Yes, but it won't work as effectively. If I cast it on an object of his it would lead you directly to him, but if I use it without it will take you through all of his steps to where he is now. You should be able to catch up, but it will be hard if you keep moving. May I cast the spell on you? It will give you a map of his steps, one piece at a time. Normally I would do it on myself or cast it on an object of the person's, but I'm busy today."

Luna nodded. "Ok."

Starlit and Moonlit watched with interest.

Nothing Ever Lost's horn began to glow with turquoise light. Her eyes seemed to blaze too. Instead of a beam, the magic floated out as a cloud of mist and surrounded Luna who was sitting perfectly still. The magic swirled around her for a few seconds before it sunk into her.

Luna stood up. "Thank you. I see the first step." She smiled. The spell had worked; there was hope.

The three left, thanking Nothing Ever Lost who wished them good luck.

"So here is what I'm thinking," said Luna. "We will stop by Ink Note's apartment so you two can give her your business proposition or whatever. Then we'll head back to WithersFord. I can continue the search for DarkGleam with the map in my head. You two can go back to doing whatever you guys were doing."

Moonlit laughed again. "Sorry. It's what I said before." Starlit grinned. The two exchanged looks before saying. "Sounds good except for one thing."

"We're staying with you. We wouldn't let a friend of ours go on a potentially dangerous quest without us."

Luna smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh and let's stop by and get rid of that cloud house. The locals will get confused." Starlit grinned.

The friends walked back to the cloud house, feeling optimistic.

Starlit zipped through and around it pulling it apart and tossing it back into the sky. Moonlit realized the spell had worn off when a cloud floated through her.

Then they asked for direction to the library.

Once they found their way there, they easily spotted the apartment.

In the foyer, they found which apartment belonged to Ink Note. The door-pony sent a message to Ink Note saying that three ponies had a job offer for her. When Ink Note replied to send them up, they did so.

That was how they found themselves in Ink Note's small apartment.

Currently, Ink Note was making tea in the adjoining kitchen.

Ink Note brought a tray in and served them hospitably.

"So," She said softly. "What did you want?"

Moonlit spoke up. "I'm Moonlit Page and I understand you were fired for agreeing to let us host a book signing at Blood Sun's BookStore. So we came to offer you a job with us, as you have experience and we were partially responsible for you getting fired."

It was then Luna realized that they felt slightly guilty for seemingly getting her fired even if it was from a terrible boss.

Ink Note wasn't mad though. "I think I would like that." She said in her normal quiet voice. "I liked your books, Moonlit. What would I be doing?"

"A variety of things. Probably helping Starlit with editing. Setting up meetings for publicity. Corresponding with the publisher. Whatever needed done."

Ink Note nodded. "That sounds nice. Better than working at Blood Sun's. He was a bad stallion."

Starlit jumped in. "Yes, he was. We think there might be court worthy evidence of this. We want to challenge him in the royal court. Would you like to help us with this? Your testimony could prove invaluable."

Ink Note looked nervous, but something in her eyes hardened. "Yes. He should be brought to justice."

"Excellent then! We have a place in WithersFord that we work at. You can join us there. Here, take our card. Come to work on the first day of next week. We'll talk more then."

Ink Note smiled. "Ok."

Th trio left after that, thanking Ink Note for her hospitality.

"So, WithersFord?"

Luna nodded. She called for her chariot and the three flew back to WithersFord. Starlit chatted to the guards while Moonlit held onto the side of the chariot tightly.

"So where does the map in your head say DarkGleam is? Or at least where are we headed?" Moonlit asked.

Starlit, turning away from the guards, nodded, "Yeah, where are we going?"

"Well, this spell shows me his steps, but only one at a time. His first one was at the guard dorms. I think if we go there then the next step will appear." Luna tried to explain.

"Cool, but we need to hurry then incase he's moving." Starlit precautioned.

"I know," Luna said quietly.

"That was glib or insensitive or something, wasn't it?" Starlit realized.

"You think, Starlit?" Moonlit teased.

"Sorry, Luna!" the twins harmonized. Luna smiled.

A few minutes later, the chariot landed outside of the dorms. Luna thanked the guards who had pulled the chariot and they departed, leaving the three mares standing outside the dorms thoughtfully.

Moonlit cocked her head at Luna. "What now? Do we go inside?"

Luna nodded, and the three companions entered the dorm.

Inside was neat and orderly, despite it's raucous occupants. Everypony's armor was neatly polished and hung on hooks and every bed was made. Luna was pleased with the state of her guards' dorms.

Inside were quite a few stallions who were on break and these included a fiery young stallion with a pinkish mane and one of similar age who was ice blue with a black mane. They were the source of the raucousness since the two were engaged in a fight.

Still, as soon as they realized Luna was here, they stopped immediately, apologizing reluctantly.

Luna nodded, understanding that the two of them were frequently in fights, but that they would never let that stand between getting a mission done. In fact, the two of them were some of her best guards.

"Good day, Fire Fang and Ice Cold. We're just doing an inspection. Carry on. Well don't go back to fighting. Do something else." Luna said, smoothly.

The two young stallions nodded and went off to do who knows what.

Moonlit and Starlit looked vaguely amused.

Luna walked to DarkGleam's dorm and entered. She stood still for a moment then briskly set off, following his invisible foot steps. Her friends trailed after her.

They walked around most of the dorm. No one gave them more than a nod.

After a few moments, they left the dorm and were about half way to a guard posting when the path suddenly veered off.

A few more moments and Luna got a sinking feeling she knew where they were headed.

Sure enough, the path headed straight to Blood Sun Books, but a few feet from it the path ran cold.

"What's up?" Starlit asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Moonlit agreed.

"I do not know," said Luna. "The path has stopped. I wonder why?"

Moonlit and Starlit frowned. "That's not good."

"Indeed it's not," agreed Luna.

"What do we do?" Moonlit asked.

"Well whatever we do," began Starlit. "We cannot, I repeat cannot go back to Ponyville to ask Ink Note. Nope. Not doing that. That would be stupid."

Moonlit looked at her. "Kacy and Luna?"

Starlit nodded. "Eyup." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked.

"You'll find out in about 1001 years." Moonlit quipped.

Luna ignored this. "Everything seems to keep leading back to this place."

"Well let's go inside then." Starlit prompted.

Luna strode up to the bookstore and hesitated.

"It's open now, I think. We should be allowed in." Moonlit pointed out.

"Alright then. Let's go in together." Luna headed for the entrance, closely followed by the twins.

Inside the store, everything was in shambles, bookshelves knocked over and desks over-turned. The owner was nowhere to be seen, but the door to his quarters was open.

"What happened here?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Starlit said glibly. "He went into a root-beer drunken rage and destroyed the place! Those poor books!"

"I think that only happens at Fizzy's Root Beer Bar." Moonlit paraphrased with a smile.

"Seriously, though. He could have gone into a normal rage or a actual drunken rage or…" Starlit started to whisper. "He could have gone_…insane."_

_" _That's not very serious!" Moonlit objected.

"It could happen! But anyways! Focus, Starlit! What do you think, Luna?"

The twins both looked at Luna, who was studying the room.

"I think… I'm going to check out his office." Luna said slyly.

"Good idea!" the unicorn and the pegasus chorused.

Luna nodded and the ponies made their way into Blood Sun's quarters once again. This time, though, they weren't bothered by the creaking stairs and floor boards and they took the time to look around before entering Blood Sun's office. Inside was a desk covered in files, just like you'd expect, and a table with a potted Narcissus flower.

"Nice flower choice for such an arrogant git." Moonlit commented and her companions all smirked.

The only thing out of place was a box of books that was covered with dust.

"I wonder why he never put them in his shop to sell?" Luna wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you why. It's because these are all the books that have a favorable representation of the Night!" Starlit exclaimed. "He's an idiot, so he refused to sell them. He only sold books that are biased in the Sun's favor or don't mention the Night at all! That jerk!"

"If he hates the Night so much then why'd he keep them at all? Why not burn them? Unless he's keeping them for some reason…" Luna said, thinking. "Wait just a second…"

Using her magic Luna dusted off and moved the box to reveal a hole just big enough for ponies to go through. The hole went down and down into darkness.

"Well that looks inviting!" Starlit said sarcastically. "Let's go down it!"

"It is a lead, I suppose, but I still don't see why he kept the books. He could have gotten like, I don't know, a table or something instead." Moonlit pointed out.

"I think this file might explain." said Luna, waving the file at them with her magic. "This file contains a counter argument for every good point in those books. At the Summer Sun Celebration, or so the file says, he and his associates are going to read this aloud in an attempt to discredit the Night and become heroes, like that makes sense. I think Starlit might have been right; this guy's out of his mind!"

"That's has totally got to be treason! We should tell Celestia and arrest him for treason!" Moonlit said indignantly.

"In what order? Should we go down the tunnel or tell Celestia?" Starlit asked.

"Unfortunately, we don't know Blood Sun's whereabouts, so he could show up at anytime." Luna stated. "Therefore, we have to go down the tunnel now or we might never get the chance. If I'm right, this tunnel could lead to the meeting place of Blood Sun's associates and we'll need to bring them to justice as well for treason and warmongering. If they read this aloud at the Celebration, we could be at Civil War or, more likely my friends and I would be accused of Dark Magic and anyone who loves the Night would be forced into hiding."

"Then why don't we just destroy the file?" Moonlit asked logically.

"You know as well as I do that I'm not very respected by our Magical Council.* And you guys are Night-Lovers as well. People are already suspicious of us enough without this file. They won't believe us without proof, so we need the file. Unfortunately."

"Aw man! I hate Councils! Especially Magical ones! They're always jerks!" Starlit complained. "You guy do see where this is headed, right? We need this file as much as they do, but there are more of them. If it comes down to a fight, odds are we are going to lose and they'll get the file, probably feet away from our designation, in case it wasn't painful enough already. Oh! I just realized! I bet Dark Gleam's down there, too! He probably figured Blood Sun out, but got caught and is being held down there until the Celebration!"

"That was my conclusion as well." Luna nodded.

"And yes, Starlit, I do see where this is headed, but what can we do? Anyways, if you guys are done chatting, let's go save Dark Gleam and take down an evil Sun Association!" Moonlit rallied.

"Aye, sir!" Starlit yelled.

"What?" Luna asked blankly.

"It's a thing. We'll explain later." Moonlit assured Luna.

And so the three ponies descended into the ironic darkness of the Sun Association's evil hideout, determined to save their friends. But of course,it was never going to be that simple.

"Thanks for that, Luna!" Starlit yelled.

"I assume you mean that friend of Kacy's…?"

"Well yeah!"…

And their voice's trailed off into the depths of the tunnel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN: So um yeah, about the blatant breaking of the fourth wall...I have no excuses except that part of it was Luna's idea... Chapters are getting long though! I really don't have anything else to say. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Back down the tunnel, the ponies had stumbled into an empty, circular room, similar to the meeting area of a Council.

"I reckon you were right, Luna. This looks like a meeting room." Starlit encouraged and Luna smiled gently.

"Yeah, but look! There are, like four off-shoots we have to check!" Moonlit said in annoyance. "That could take longer than we can afford because they could have other copies of the file and if they don't then they'll be after ours. We didn't really cover our tracks; they can find us, easy."

"This is the bit where, in movies, they spilt up, but can we please _not _ split up? That sounds like a dumb idea." Starlit asked anxiously.

"She's right; we need to be able to communicate. What if one of us found Dark Gleam, but couldn't get him out or tell the others? Over all, I vote we stick together. That way we can handle whatever happens." Moonlit agreed.

Luna concurred and they set off down the first tunnel.

"While we are down here we should look for anything that would tell us the names of the others who are allied with Blood Sun." said Luna. "One of them could be reading the file instead of Blood Sun. That would be problematic."

The twins vehemently nodded their agreement.

The first corridor ended only in a tea room, it seemed, for after meetings.

"At least they have good taste in beverage." Moonlit said casually, while Starlit again nodded.

The second corridor had an archive at the end of its long tunnel.

"While I'm glad we found this archive, why do you reckon these tunnels are so bloody long? Wow, I sound like I'm from Hoofdon." Moonlit laughed.

Smiling too, Starlit and Luna had been wondering that themselves.

" I have an idea." said Luna. "I think these tunnels were built to connect some of the members of Blood Sun's alliance. The meeting area is under Blood Sun's and the tea room might be under another member's house. It would reduce risk of them being found, if they had control of the above ground areas of the tunnel."

"Oh yeah! Plus they can't all meet through Blood Sun's tunnel; some must use the other tunnels." Starlit realized.

"I hope you guys are right." was all Moonlit said in reply.

"Anyways! We need to know who else in on this." Luna said. "Start looking!"

Eventually, Moonlit found a list of the members, but it took longer then they would have liked and they were all anxious by the time they entered the third tunnel. Fortunately for them, the third time's the charm.

"Dark Gleam!" Luna exclaimed upon seeing her lover. She rushed over to the caged stallion and smiled.

"Hello Luna! Fancy seeing you here." Dark Gleam tried to play himself off as nonchalant, like he'd known she was coming, but he was actually very thankful to see her.

"So this is the famous Dark Gleam we've been looking for!" Starlit said with a smirk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Moonlit said politely.

"Likewise, you're my favorite author and you're her editor. Moonlit Page and Starlit Letter."

"Am I?" Moonlit asked. "Oh yeah. I wrote the Night Owl trilogy, I remember."

Starlit laughed.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet a fan, but I do think we should get out of here."

"Too right, we should." Starlit agreed.

"Look for the keys." Luna commanded.

"Yes, Princess!" The two sisters saluted.

"How did you find me?" DarkGleam asked.

Luna gave him a brief explanation of all that has happened while they looked for the keys.

"Ugh," complained Moonlit. "I am literally the worst at finding things. Good thing I'm not a searcher pony."

"I know right?" Starlit agreed.

"Fortunately." Luna paused. "I am good at finding things." She grinned. Dangling in front of her, suspended by magic was a gold key ring with all manner of keys on it."

"Success!" Moonlit exclaimed.

"Go on and try them out." Starlit urged.

"Please do. I want out!" DarkGleam laughed.

Luna inserted a key and twisted. Surprisingly it, clicked. DarkGleam tumbled out of the cage and Luna tackle-hugged him.

Moonlit and Starlit sighed dramatically. "I'm such a shipper."

"I know, right?"

"Wait. What's that?"

"Oh Celestia."

Luna looked over.

"It's just an expression. I'm not talking about your sister."

"Ahem."

They all whipped around.

Blood Sun was glaring at the four of them menacingly.

"See. It's like I said. Oh Celestia, someone's coming."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Blood Sun growled.

"Of course not."

"Duh."

"Hang on." Luna interrupted. "Why are we still standing here? We got what we wanted so run!"

"Basically run!" Starlit shouted at they made to dash up the ladder.

Suddenly, three more ponies came out of a side corridor and blocked them off.

"We can take 'em. There's only four."

Four more ponies came out of a different corridor.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What does the Doctor do when he can't run?"

"He fights."

"What does he do when he can't run or fight?"

"He surrenders and comes up with a cunning plan."

"Can we do that?"

"Too late!" snarled Blood Sun. "Attack, comrades!"

The sun ponies pounced.

What follows is best described by a cartoon animation. They were a big cloud of dust with lots of yelling and cat noises. Occasionally someone would surface and make a remark like, "Get the file!" (Luna.) Or "Well this is a rush!" (Moonlit or Starlit.) Or "Luna!" (DarkGleam.)

"Not one move or DarkGleam gets it!" Blood Sun roared.

Our heroes froze.

Blood Sun had a dagger (where did that come from?) to DarkGleam's throat.

"I'm sorry, Luna." DarkGleam said.

"It's not your fault." Luna replied.

"Hey we do that all the time, don't we Starlit?"

"Totally. We're always saying sorry for things that aren't-"

"Shut up!" Blood Sun screamed.

"_Sorry_." Moonlit muttered, sarcastically. But even Moonlit wasn't fool enough to say anything else. In fact, Moonlit would rather die than cause the death of someone's True Love.

"Now hand over the file right now, and no funny business or else."

Starlit looked like she really wanted to make an acerbic remark but she refrained.

Moonlit who was holding the file looked to Luna whose eyes were full of pain. "What do we do?" Moonlit asked. For once in her life, Luna didn't know what to do.

Starlit did though. "We give the file to him for now." She said with a dangerous tone to her voice. "But as soon as he lets us go we stop him. We bust out of wherever he takes us and we race though WithersFord and we stop him and we live happily ever after. That's what's going to happen."  
"You hear me Luna and Kacy!?" Moonlit shouted this to the sky. Then she flung the file at Blood Sun.

"Admirable sentiments." Blood Sun sneered as he gestured for one of his "comrades" to gather up the file.

"Take them to jail." He commanded. "I have a speech to prepare for."

He shoved DarkGleam to the ground and walked off with the file as Luna and her friends were taken to the dungeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as the guards locked them up (with magic and a key), Starlit and Moonlit sprang up. "Let's get out of here."

Luna looked at them, slightly awed by their optimism and strength. "How?" she said, sadly.

"Easy." Moonlit smiled. "Like this."

Starlit pulled out her lock pick and Moonlit readied her horn.

A few moments later they were free.

"I didn't know you too were so handy." DarkGleam said.

"Why thank you." Starlit grinned.

Luna sprang up. They were right, and she told them so.

"We must get to where he's going to deliver the speech and stop him. Your optimism is inspiring."

Moonlit and Starlit looked deeply touched.

"Let's go!" The twins yelled.

Any tiredness any of them might have had evaporated and off they charged.

Luckily they came across no guards and soon they found a notice telling them where the speech was taking place.

"But that's ten blocks from here!" Luna exclaimed.

"We'll make it." Starlit said assuredly.

"How do you know?"  
"I'm an optimist by nature."

They ran. They ignored exhaustion. They ignored their labored breathing.

Starlit and Moonlit sang even though they were running full out. They ignored the dizziness pressing in on them.

"Just one *wheeze* more *wheeze* block." Luna panted.

"Next time *wheeze* can we *wheeze* take your chariot?" asked Starlit, sprinting.

"I'd *wheeze* say *pant* wait up *wheeze* but that would be *wheeeeeze* silly." Moonlit gasped. She was straggling behind the rest of her more athletic friends.

"Go *wheeze* on without *cough* me." She offered.

"You *wheeze* can do better *wheeze* than that." Starlit said.

"Blood Sun is *pant* right *wheeze* about one *cough* thing. You don't do quiet. *wheeze* Do you?" "

Moonlit was too exhausted to agree.

"True." Starlit grinned exhaustedly.

"Nearly there." DarkGleam put in.

A moment later. "We're *wheeze* here."

Moonlit fell over. "Gonna *cough* take a break. You *wheeze* go on."

Starlit nodded. "I'll watch her."

Luna and DarkGleam ran to the assembled mob and discovered to their horror, that they were too late. Blood Sun was just finishing, and worst of all the mob was in an uproar.

"We have to get out of here." DarkGleam panted, putting his hoof around Luna. "We'll get mobbed."

Indeed, some of the ponies had already noticed Luna and were shouting for other members of the crowd to grab them.

Luna and DarkGleam stumbled away from the crowd back towards Moonlit and Starlit.

"What's *small cough* wrong?" Moonlit sat up worriedly.

"We weren't too late, were we?" Starlit asked.

Luna nodded.

"We were." DarkGleam said. "We need to get going."

"Blood Sun's whipped them into a frenzy." Luna said. "The mobs coming here and they'll attack us."

"Why will they attack us?" Moonlit asked standing up.

"Hate to break it to you, Moonlit but you're the famous author of a book series called the Night Owl trilogy and Luna is princess of the Night. I think we might be on their target list." Starlit pointed out.

Moonlit nodded. "You're right, and they'll recognize you as my sister and editor and DarkGleam as a member of Luna's guard."

The four of them were stumbling as quickly as they could away from the mob, but their energy was spent on the mad dash earlier.

"We need *wheeze* a place to hide." Luna put in.

"Come to our house." Starlit suggested.

"Would they look there?" Moonlit asked.

"You didn't mention our address publicly did you?"

Moonlit frowned. "I don't think so, but you know what my memories like."

Luna begged to differ about Moonlit's memory, but that was a discussion for another time.

"Good enough." DarkGleam said. "Let's go there and regroup."

"It's not far." Starlit said. "Follow me."

It took them a while, too long in fact, but eventually they made it to Moonlit and Starlit's flat.

Once inside they all collapsed onto various comfy chairs, sofas, beds, etc.

Breathing heavily, Luna said, "You live in a flat? I'd have thought being a famous author would pay more."

"You'd be surprised." chirped Moonlit. "But that's not why we live in a flat."

"Oh then why?"

"Because it's low maintenance. We're not that good at cleaning and Moonlit and I spend a lot of time writing and faffing." Starlit put in.

"Faffing?"

"Dilly-dallying?"

"Oh, ok."

They spent a few more minutes just breathing in and out.

Then Luna sat up. "Ok, we have important matters to discuss."

"I'll put the kettle on," Moonlit said determinedly.

DarkGleam looked at her, confused. "Important matter should always be discussed with a cuppa tea or hot cocoa. We have some of each." Moonlit explained.

"Oh of course."

"Come sit around the coffee table everyone." Starlit suggested.

Moonlit brought in an antique tea set they had found at a flea market loaded with sugar, milk, water, tea and cocoa mix, and the Council of the Night convened.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very dramatic. Kudos to Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

"We should still try to notify other authorities, even if we don't have much evidence." DarkGleam said seriously before continuing. "And even if they don't listen, you and I, Luna, can get the rest of the guard to try to help with crowd control and to protect the other Night-Lovers."

"While that would be a good idea normally, the nature of the circumstances we find ourselves in would prevent that from being truly effective." Luna said sadly.

"Luna's right." Starlit agreed. "For one thing, the authorities heard that file same as everyone else, so why would they listen to us? We are all obviously Night-Lovers and sympathetic to anyone else who likes the Night. Every one would say we're biased."

"And for another thing," Moonlit jumped in. " Luna's guards are no longer be respected. No one would listen to them and, in a fight, they'd be out-numbered three to one! They could be hurt if we sent them in to try and enforce order and it's doubtful that it would do much good anyways. No offense," she added to DarkGleam. "I'm sure you guys are powerful and all, but I don't fancy those odds."

"It's a fair point." DarkGleam admitted with a frown.

"There's still one thing we could try." Luna spoke up.

"What's that?" the ponies asked in unison before sharing a brief smile.

"The Elements of Harmony." Luna stated firmly. "If I can convince Celestia to let us use them then we could restore Equestria to order. They are the "Elements of Harmony" after all, and if there was ever a time where Harmony was needed, this is it."

"Wow. Those Elements have powerful Peace and Harmony magic in them. If they were used then Equestria would be fixed for sure. Do you think you can get Celestia to let you use them?" Moonlit inquired.

"I have to or else the Sun-Lovers will continue to devalue those like us and the Night and its Supporters will fade into obscurity forever." Luna said bitterly.

"That's a morbid, but accurate description of our current situation." Moonlit said sadly as she and the other ponies looked out the window at the chaos the Sun-Lovers had caused and were causing.

"So we're decided, then?" Starlit asked as a Night-Lover called out in fear as he was cornered by the Sun-Lovers in an alley. "Luna's going to try to get Celestia to let her use the Elements to fix this messed-up world we live in?"

As another scream rent the air all the ponies agreed to the last plan they would agree to together for a long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was decided that the others would accompany Luna as far as the Castle gates before they went to hide in the dorms of Luna's guard. There was safety in numbers and it seemed that most of the other Night-Lovers had hidden with the guard in the dorms as well.

Meanwhile Luna, clad in a black cloak, was sneaking into the Castle of the Two Royal Pony Sisters. Luna had thought that perhaps a black cloak would seem Night-lover-esque but Moonlit and Starlit had insisted that this was how professionals sneak into places.

So there Luna was. Surprisingly, none of the sun-lovers had caught on to the black cloak thing because Luna saw several other ponies bedecked in black cloaks to hide from the sun mobs.

Within an hour Luna had made it inside the castle. Inside, she took off her cloak. Order-loving Celestia would never let unruly mobs inside.

She found Celestia in the main hall, perched on her throne as ponies came to petition her.

"A word, sister?" Luna asked, her voice hard.

"Can it wait?" Celestia asked, sounding uninterested.

"No, sister. It's about the security of the nation for our subjects."

Celestia sighed. "I'll be back." She told the petitioners.

Celestia trotted out the door to an adjoining chamber to talk to Luna.

"What is it?"

"In case you haven't noticed," Luna began. "Equestria is in chaos, or at least WithersFord."

"What are you talking about?"

"A conspiracy of ponies read a speech abusing the night that has induced discord amongst the populace. People who show respect or love for the Night are being ostracized. The authors of Night promoting books are being taken into custody. My guards aren't being shown any respect." Luna said, furiously.

"Are you sure you aren't over reacting? Any ruler gets some hate."

"Over reacting?" Luna burst out furiously. "Look outside! This is far more than some hate. In fact, when was the last time you went outside besides on official business. When did you get to know the people you rule?" Luna's eyes were blazing.

"What do you want me to do about this supposed uprising?" Celestia asked, ignoring Luna's very valid points.

Luna threw up her hooves. "Let me use the Elements of Harmony to restore order to WithersFord."

Celestia didn't even stop to think. "No."

"WHAT?" asked Luna, shocked. "Why not?"

"The Elements of Harmony are too dangerous and powerful. You'll have to sort this out yourself." Celestia replied.

"This is ridiculous, Celestia!" Luna exclaimed. "You just don't get it. This is important! Ponies are being jumped on by mobs. There is chaos and upset!"  
Celestia waved this away. "You're exaggerating."

"You're just too content with how things have been going! You don't think that the Night is important enough to make a difference!" Luna cried. "Well I'm sick of it! From now on, you're on your own." Luna stormed out of the castle, not quite sure what she had just done.

One thing was sure, though. She was going to help her friends and Night-Lovers, with or without the Elements.

Luna thought back to the conversation she'd had with the strange stallion in the tavern and grew even more angry and determined to do something, though there was only a small chance she could fix this, she had to. She wouldn't be able to stand herself if she didn't.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With renewed purpose, Luna walked to her guards' dorm, where her friends were waiting. Upon seeing her they leapt to their feet.

"Did you get them?" Dark Gleam asked, slightly worried by her expression.

"Alas, I could not get the Elements." As Luna spoke her voice went hard and cold.

"What's the plan, then?" Starlit asked while noting how Luna's voice sounded so different without her usual warmth.

"Simple, you guys wait here, and I'll deal with those cowards, the Sun-Lovers." Luna said in that same cold voice. Her original boiling hot righteous anger had hardened and cooled into something far worse: hatred. She was filled with a cold but burning hatred of the day, the Sun-Lovers and most of all, Celestia. At that moment, she hated Celestia more than she had hated anything in her life.

And yet, she found that she still loved her friends; they'd been through a lot together and she knew she could never truly hate them. She still wanted to protect them and her driving force was still that strong desire to help them and give them anything she could to make them happy.

So, before any of her friends could disagree with her previous statement (She knew they would never let her go alone; they'd want to help.), she added, "I know you want to help, but this is something I have to do myself. Please respect that."

Her friends still looked reluctant, but all of them agreed.

"And lastly, if this doesn't work, don't forget this story." Luna said simply. "Don't any of you ever forget."

And with that Luna exited the dorm, to the stunned faces of her friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoO

AN: Well that got a bit dark. Don't worry. It gets darker. 3 I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and stuffs and kudos to Luna Myth as always.


	11. Chapter 11

Luna wasn't sure what to do. She was angry but she didn't know the specifics of her plan.

A little voice, whispered in her mind. "Kill them. Kill them all."

Luna was shocked. She was normally a peaceful person, but a sudden rage came over her. "Yes that would teach them." She cackled in a voice, not quite her own.

She shook her head suddenly. "No that's not right. Don't stoop to their level. Some of them might be afraid." Her voice was normal now.

"Then they're cowards! They deserve to be taught a lesson!"

"No!" She yelped. She ground her hoof into the ground.

The voice was quiet for a moment. Then it said softly. "You're too weak to do what needs to be done. Let me help you."

Luna shuddered. The voice was ice cold, it felt like someone was stabbing an icicle through her brain.

"No." She whispered. "No." She shook her head gently which caused her mane to ripple like the changing night sky.

"You're weak."

"No! I'm good!"

"Isn't that the point? They think you're all evil. We can change that."

"We can change that?" She said. Her voice trembled.

"Yes, Luna." The voice hissed. "If you just let me in."

"But.. how can we prove we are good if we're evil?"

"I'm not evil. You judge me wrongly. Like everyone judges you…" It said, smoothly.

"Yes. They do judge me, but I can do it myself. I won't sink to their level!" Luna's voice hardened. She thought of her friends. That gave her strength, but that strength wavered when she realized she should have let them help her. Friendship is magic. Very powerful magic. It would have helped.

The voice felt this waver. It forced its voice in her head. It shoved against her brain. It tried to seep in.

Luna screamed. If nothing else had convinced her that the thing crawling into her mind, was pure unadulterated evil.

Luna cried out. Her legs were lengthening, her wings were turning bat like and sharp. Her horn grew and sharpened it's point. Her coat darkened. She felt cold, heavy armor enclose her. Her hair grew wild and wavy, dark blue. Her mind felt cold and oppressed. She could no longer move.

"Yes," said the cruel voice through her mouth. Luna screamed inside her mind. "This form is wonderful." Let me out! Luna shrieked.

Sorry, my little pony. I like your form too much to do that, and all that hate and hurt inside you makes you easy to control.

Luna sobbed. She thought of the story of the founding of her country. Because we were foolish enough to hate. That's why she was possessed.

Nightmare Moon leapt off the ground. "Let's find, Celestia!"' She cackled.

No! Luna tried to shout, in vain. Despite all the things that Celestia had done, she was her sister, and she loved her.

"What's this?" Nightmare said, suddenly. "You still have love inside you. You surprise me. I'd have though you were too weak. Celestia would agree with me. She would be ashamed you had let yourself be taken over by a Nightmare." She cackled cruelly.

Luna felt the light inside her begin to flicker and die. Nightmare Moon soared on. Luna spotted the Castle all too soon.

Nightmare landed on Celestia's balcony.

"Come on out, Celestia." She commanded. Luna heard Celestia gasp as she walked out onto the balcony.

"Luna?" Celestia said, in a voice full of pain. "Are you in there?"

"Oh she's locked up tight, Celestia. No chance that anyone can save her."

Luna felt the beginnings of despair.

A number of thoughts flashed in Celestia's eyes. The final one was, the Elements of Harmony.

Luna hoped Nighmare couldn't read Celestia as well as Luna could. She was right, she couldn't.

Celestia jumped of the balcony and soared off to the tower where the Elements were kept.

"Coward!" Nightmare screamed. "Come and face me!"

Celestia ignored her which Luna though was ironic. Not even when she was possessed would Celestia pay attention to her. She laughed slightly at the irony of life.

Nightmare pushed harder into Luna's mind, refusing Luna almost any room for thought.

Celestia landed in front of the building that housed the Elements and ran inside.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Celestia!" Nightmare shrieked. That's lame. Luna said. You can do better than that. Shut up, Nightmare growled. No, Luna said, firmly. You may have taken over my body, but I refuse to let you take over my mind.

Oh you will. Once your sister and your friends are dead.

Luna feared for them.

I can feel your fear. Just like I can feel your hate and hurt. It gives me strength.

Nightmare noticed that Celestia was unlocking the door to the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh no you don't!" Nightmare Moon charged.

While this was happening, Luna was thinking rapidly. If she feeds off fear and hate, then courage and love must hurt her. Think of Moonlit and Starlit! Think of Celestia! Think of DarkGleam! Thoughts of her friends and her sister swept through her. She loved them. They gave her strength. Nightmare stopped, a foot from Celestia.

Stop that, Luna. You forget that your sister ignores you and that the people hate you. Your friends aren't here. They abandoned you.

No. They didn't. Not everyone hates me. Celestia is still my sister and you can't win.

Nightmare screamed.

Celestia had managed to retrieve the Elements.

"Let go of my sister, Nightmare!" Celestia commanded.

"Not a chance." Nightmare growled.

Celestia powered up the Elements. "Then I'll make you."

Celestia's eyes turned white, the Elements circled her. A single joined beam fired at Nightmare. Nightmare roared.

When the smoke cleared, she was still there.

"What?" said Celestia.

"They're the Elements of Harmony. Since I am now in control of Luna, they don't work!" She laughed. "Harmony indeed."

"No!" Celestia cried. "I can't save you Luna!"

Luna sobbed. Nightmare laughed. "I can feel your sorrow too, Celestia, dear. It's nearly as nice as Luna's."

Celestia seemed to be thinking fast. "I can't turn you back into Luna, and if can't kill you whilst you have Luna in you, so I'll have to banish you."

"Banish me?" She scoffed. "What in Equestria would that accomplish?"

"There is a place I can banish you too where Luna can win. Where Luna has great power. And on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in your escape and Luna will be saved by six ponies who can then wield the Elements to their fullest potential."

"You must be dreaming. There is no such place."

"Oh isn't there?" Celestia smiled, wryly. She powered up the Elements again. Her eyes turned dark blue. "Nightmare Moon," her voice was deep and echoey. "With these words, I banish you to the moon for a thousand years."

Her voice softened. "Good bye, Luna."

Nightmare screamed. A silver mist surrounded her. Her form flickered between Luna and Nightmare. Luna was afraid, but she thought of what Celestia said. She though of her friends. Luna and Nightmare evaporated and a shape flickered on the moon. The Mare in the Moon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luna felt very still. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't see. Not a thing. It was like being asleep. Like she was dreaming, but she felt Nightmare's presence nearby. She was weaker than Luna here. They were in the moon. It felt like peace and stars. Like moonlight and cold dew. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. In a thousand years, they would escape and Luna would be saved. She only wished her friends would still be alive then. She cried for them, and for her sisters. She sang songs in her mind and she slept and felt the moon's aura. The thousand years felt like either ten thousand years or a day.

It was like a dream.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Equestria, Luna's friends were visiting Celestia. Well, more like they burst in to the palace and demanded they speak with Celestia when Luna didn't return.

Celestia was in mourning, but when they said they were friends of Luna's, she permitted them to see her.

Moonlit and Starlit told Celestia their concerns. Celestia looked miserable and she explained what had happened to the best of her ability. Everyone cried. Through tears, the three friends explained to Celestia what had happened, from meeting Luna meeting DarkGleam to the Council of the Night.

Then they left. Moonlit and Starlit said they had a story to write.

"'Don't let them forget.'" Starlit whispered. Moonlit nodded.

They went home and started working immediately on a story about Princess Luna and DarkGleam and NightmareMoon and Moonlit and Starlit and Celestia. The very story you are reading.

How meta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

AN: There is at least one chapter left. Might be two. Credit to Luna Myth for large parts of this chapter and the following. Thanks for the follows and reviews and stuff. Tell me what you think if you are so inclined.


	12. Chapter 12

Starlit sat up suddenly. "Sleeping spell."

"Wha?" Moonlit groaned, sleepily.

"I just had a thought."

Moonlit sat up. "Yeah?" She yawned.

It was about three in the morning and the two had been going to sleep when Starlit had had an idea.

"A sleeping spell! Those things are really useful and really annoying! But let's hope they don't follow through on that second part."

"Yeah, I hear that, what about them?"

"There is NO way I'm letting Luna Gleam not be endgame! We gotta save them!"

"Nice ship name."

"Thanks, I try."

"So what we put DarkGleam under a sleeping spell so that he can see Luna when she comes back?"

"Yeah."

"Think he'll go for it?"

"It's True Love!"

"Oh of course."

"Now what?"

"Well I'm not getting back to sleep. Get me a root beer?"

"Fine." Starlit hauled herself out of bed and trotted over to their fridge which they kept stocked with root beer or cream soda.

Pop! Ssssssss….. Gulp. Moonlit and Starlit popped open their root beers and took a big drink.

"Ahh good stuff." Moonlit shook her mane.

"Black Jack, right?"

"Of course. He was cool. Nice black pegasus who helped save the world." Moonlit grinned.

"LOL. You should get some writing done."

"If you bring me my UniSmart."

"Get it yourself. You're closer."

"Fine." Moonlit muttered. She leaned over and grabbed it then she turned on her bedside lamp.

"What should I write?"

"Natsu the Human."

"I'll give it a shot. Maybe I'll write Cabins and Moonlight instead."

And thus the night was passed. They went to sleep at eight a.m.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They woke at two p.m. grousing about their sleeping habits.

"Should we have lunch?"

"Yeah I never cared for breakfast anyway."

Moonlit and Starlit walked into their kitchen in their pajamas and pulled out a loaf of sweet bread from the bakery, some watermelon, Fillydelphia white cheddar cheese, and of course what they called a "well-deserved root beer."

Moonlit put on then newest video posted by Stampylongmuzzle and they had lunch.

After they finished they got dressed and Moonlit spent like ten minutes putting on raspberry chapstick while thinking about nothing in particular which was a bad habit of hers.

"Come on!" Starlit exclaimed. "Let's go see, DarkGleam."

"What?" Moonlit said, startled out of her daze. "Oh ok. I was thinking about-"

"Let me guess, fandoms?"

"No."

"OTPs?"

"Yup."

"Let's go, already!"

"I am going!" said Moonlit from the entry way.

"You're being slow."

Moonlit ignored her sister and put on her red coat and black boots.

"Why are you putting on a coat? It's not even cold."

"Oh yeah. Old habits."

After a bit more faffing, they finally left and walked down to the Castle which took them about a quarter of an hour.

"I wonder what post DarkGleam is on." Starlit wondered.

"We can ask them." Moonlit gestured at a few of Luna's guards who were carrying some boxes out of their dormitory.

"Hey have you guys seen DarkGleam?" Starlit asked.

Two of them shook their heads, but the third one nodded. "He's at Fizzy's."

"Ok, thanks." Moonlit said, casting a worried glance at Starlit.

They found him there surrounded by empty root beer cans and very root beer drunk.

"Oh dear." Moonlit said.

"I didn't know you could be literally root beer drunk. I thought that was just an expression of ours."

"Well I suppose the sugar helps."

"HeY gUyS." He said, his voice high and giddy.

"You need sleep." Moonlit told him.

"Isn't that what we came to ask him about?"

"Oh yeah that too. I was talking about getting rid of his root beer drunkenness."

"WhAt DiD yOu cOmE tO aSk Me?" He asked, laughing and hiccuping slightly.

"Later. No more root beer for you!" Starlit said.

"But it's so good!"

"I know right? Why is it so good? It's a problem!" Moonlit exclaimed.

"Not helping." Starlit laughed.

'Oh sorry." Moonlit said. "Come on, DarkGleam. Let's take you back to your dorm."

"CaN't." He giggled. "ThEy KiCkEd Us OuT."

"What?!" Moonlit and Starlit exclaimed, aghast.

"WhAt WiTh LuNa g-gone." His voice broke.

"Oh." Moonlit said, very quietly.

Their leader was gone. The person they were supposed to protect and serve. What would be their purpose?

"We're taking you to our place then." Starlit said, determinedly. "You can sleep there."

"SlEeP iS gOoD fOr NiGhT pOnIeS." DarkGleam giggled. "During the day."

"Totally."

They led him back to their flat where he slept on their couch until night fall.

Moonlit and Starlit spent that time watching videos, reading, and writing in their room.

Moonlit and Starlit were tired too, but as soon as it became night they got a burst of energy.

Over the sound of Moonlit slamming keys, Starlit detected DarkGleam knocking on their door. "Come in!" She called.

A much more coherent and refreshed DarkGleam entered.

"Whatcha writing?" DarkGleam asked, hesitant to engage in a conversation of importance.

This was fine with Moonlit. She was pretty much always happy to talk about what she was writing.

"Jerza!"

"Excuse me?"

"Now you're in for it." Starlit grinned, wickedly.

Moonlit and Starlit burst into a ten minute lecture on the OTP Jerza and what the story was about.

"What so these are real characters that you didn't make up?"

"Yup. I could never create the perfection that is Jerza."

"Then isn't it copy-righted? You can't publish it then."

Moonlit shrugged. "It's fun to right. I'm not bothered about copy-right issues."

"We're not here to talk about them anyway." Starlit put in.

"Right. You said you had something to ask me." DarkGleam frowned. "I think."

"Yeah we did." Moonlit assured him.

"It's actually about ships. LunaGleam in fact."

"Luna Gleam? You mean? Oh." DarkGleam saddened.

"Don't worry, we have a plan!" Moonlit chirped.

"You do?"

"Sure!"

"The thing is, though, there are two ways we could do this and it has to be your decision." Starlit said thoughtfully.

"Wait! This is the first I'm hearing of a second idea!" Moonlit said indignantly.

"I just came up with it now for dramatic effect." Starlit assured her.

Moonlit nodded and Dark Gleam asked the obvious question, "What are my options then? And I assume this is about a way to… see Luna again?" His voice was filled with hesitant hope at the prospect of getting his Happy Ending with his True Love.

"Yeah, exactly. Moonlit, tell him about the first option. The one we already discussed." Starlit urged her sister.

"Alright. The first option is a sleeping curse." Moonlit explained. "If you get put under one then you won't age and Luna can wake you with True Love's Kiss. The only possible problems are that however we plan to tell Luna where you are goes wrong and she can't find you. The other problem would be if Luna turns out not to be your True Love, but come on! You guys totally are and I trust Kacy and Luna to make sure. They are fans of True Love after all."

Dark Gleam looked thoughtful. " I wouldn't feel the time passing either, but that can be good and bad."

"Don't we know it!" the sisters agreed.

"What's the second option, anyways?" Moonlit asked, interested.

"This one would be harder to work, but I think the rewards are better." Starlit warned them. " The main idea is we could link Dark Gleam's life force to Luna's ."

"Wouldn't that be ridiculously complex?!" Moonlit said in surprise at the idea.

"Yeah, it would, but it would mean that Dark Gleam would live as long as Luna is alive. You would never lose her; you would always be together, Dark Gleam. Of course, there is a price for such magic. Luna's trapped in the Moon and it could be ages before she gets out. You would have to have a lot of faith in her because I don't honestly know what state you will be in with your life forces connected and her in the Moon. Those are the prices; Uncertainty and Waiting. This is the more dangerous path, ironically."

Dark Gleam's face betrayed no emotion and he was as pensive as before.

"What is your choice, then?" Starlit asked when she could wait no longer.

"Oh oh oh!" said Moonlit suddenly. "I have a quote for you. "Janus would have you believe there are always two options, white and black, on and off, in or out, but there always three choices, four if you count going backward."

"Is that even related?"

"Sure it is!" said Moonlit cheerfully. "He could always just do nothing."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know, I just had a quote and I used it. You can't control the quoting."

Starlit rolled her eyes. "So what is it, DarkGleam?"

"I need to think." He said.

"Ok. We'll go sit in the living room. Jerza fluff here I come!" Moonlit trotted off with Starlit following her.

"Oi! Quit reading over my shoulder," came Moonlit's voice a moment later.

DarkGleam ignored them and began pacing around the room. He was quite of two minds about this.

"Kacy, Luna." He muttered. "A little help here."

Outside, Moonlit and Starlit shivered. "I felt a disturbance in the universe."

Starlit nodded. "DarkGleam called upon Kacy and Luna."

"Oh." Moonlit said. "What do you think they'll do?"

A war raged in DarkGleam's head. Both options were dangerous. One slightly less so. The other had so much possibility.

What would Luna do? What would she advise him?

Whatever he decided, he knew he had to see Luna again. The obvious answer was the second choice. Immortality with Luna!

But DarkGleam knew that the price of magic was often too high. It was dangerous and uncertain. Moreover, DarkGleam got the feeling it was selfish. To risk so much, in the hopes of becoming immortal.

Moonlit and Starlit hadn't mentioned this, but DarkGleam thought that such a spell was dangerous to Luna and the caster as well as DarkGleam.

It would be ludicrously hard to cast and if the caster failed that couldn't be good. What if it malfunctioned and hurt Luna as well?

What state would DarkGleam be in?

As for the other option. It seemed relatively safer. Sleeping curses were easy to cast, particularly with the victims permissions. It was unlikely to hurt anyone except him.

But what if Luna couldn't find him? What if she couldn't wake him up? DarkGleam pushed that thought away. Of course, True Love's Kiss would work.

It was even more powerful than friendship. The most powerful magic of all. Like amplified friendship.

Then what would happen once he was woken up? He could live a regular life with Luna, but one day he would die and leave her.

Would it be more selfish to leave her or to risk everything to live with her forever?

Risks and choices.

No matter what he chose, he would have to leave his life here. He would have to leave his friends.

Moonlit and Starlit usually acted chipper, but he knew that they would miss him and Luna. At least they had each other. They had their books and their flat.

DarkGleam didn't have Luna. He didn't have a job or a house anymore.

He sighed. He really would have to choose one, wouldn't he?

Such decisions shouldn't be decided on his own.

He walked over to his friends.

"What do you think I should do?"

They turned to him.

Moonlit shook her head. "I just don't know. You have to see Luna. Either choice would do. I suppose the first one. It's safer, more reasonable. Worry about the future later. And I don't think immortality is all it's cracked up to be. You'd always be losing people."

DarkGleam smiled sardonically. "Poor Luna. Wouldn't it be selfish to choose to one day leave her?"

Starlit shook her head. "She wouldn't think of it like that. But we can try the second option if you want."

"No." DarkGleam said, softly. "I think I choose the first. If Luna hadn't left, that's what would've happened."

The two sisters smiled, a bit sadly.

"I think you're right." Moonlit said.

"He is, but why can't we have a perfectly happy ending?" Starlit tilted her head to the sky. "Why can't we?"

That's just how the story goes. We all know that. We all know Luna becomes NightMare Moon. We all know the characters eventually die. We all know they lose someone.

"You can't have joy without despair. Or light without some dark. The two are forever intertwined." The three said.

"When do you want to go?" Moonlit said.

"As soon as possible." DarkGleam said. "I don't have anyone to say good bye to except for you two. I'm headed to the most important person in my life."

Moonlit smiled. "Aww. I'm such a shipper."

"Me too." said Starlit.

"Let me go get the directions." said Moonlit who dashed off.

She returned a moment later with a thick, worn book.

"Should we go ask Celestia for help, you think?" Moonlit asked.

Starlit considered that. "That could be cool. To have him in a room there. With Celestia to deliver the message. They probably could manage that."

"Well let's go!" said Moonlit. Now that they had a plan Starlit and Moonlit were determined.

Fifteen minutes later, they were talking to Celestia. Moonlit and Starlit were also failing to be respectful, as they always do with figures of authority. They kept forgetting to add your majesty.

They eventually got her to agree to tell Luna where DarkGleam was and get a location.

So Moonlit, Starlit, and DarkGleam all locked themselves in a room to perform the spell.

DarkGleam laid on the bed in the room and Moonlit studied the book, frowning.

"Ok. Does anyone have an apple?"

"Of course." Starlit replied.

DarkGleam looked at her.

"Well it is a sleeping curse!"

"Oh ok."

Moonlit frowned and focused on the spell. Her horn began to hum and glow more and more. She tilted it towards the apple and the beam broadened and hit the apple which seemed to absorb all the energy.

Stumbling from the power of the spell, Moonlit examined the apple.

"Yes, characteristic sparkle. Deep red. No bruises. Yup. It's enchanted."

"Now all you have to do it eat it, DarkGleam, and when you wake up Luna should be there."

"Should?" He said, nervously.

"Well we assume she's your True Love. I mean who else would it be?" Starlit said, nonchalantly.

"Good point." DarkGleam grinned.

"Whenever you're ready, DarkGleam." Moonlit said.

DarkGleam took a breath and thought of Luna. Then he bit into the apple and fell into a dreamless sleep…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was on the day after the longest day of the thousandth year that Dark Gleam awoke from his sleeping curse to the sight of his True Love, Princess Luna. Each felt great relief at seeing the other alive and well. However, both of them were uncertain as to how much time had passed and they were saddened to hear that their friends Moonlit and Starlit had long since passed on.

Upon hearing this news Luna and Dark Gleam wanted to make sure that their friends and that what they had stood for were honored. So Luna, on her first night back raising the Moon, raised the stars as well in a different pattern than normal. Dark Gleam, who had been looking on from side of their room, smiled, for in the sky were two new constellations, a unicorn and a pegasus. It seemed that Moonlit and Starlit would get to continue their habit of staying up all night with the rest of the Night-Lovers.

In addition to dealing with the loss of their friends, Luna and Dark Gleam had other things to be sorted. They reformed Luna's guard and continued to strive for the rights of the Night-Lovers. Overall, though, Luna's people had fared well and the Night was getting a lot more of the respect it deserved. The mysterious pony from the Tavern had been right.

Luna and Dark Gleam are happy together, but other than that, what happens to them next is up to your imagination. I believe everything worked out and I hope you believe the same, but who knows? All we know is that after all of that, they were together and they loved each other. So I'm not going to give them a set ending. I'm just going to trust in their True Love and hope you do too.

That was the Tale of Nightmare Moon, but Luna and Dark Gleam's tale has only begun. Let's go let them live their story on their own, eh? I reckon they've earned it. It's an open ending, but it's what they deserve. Their story is their own at last.

AN: Thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me. This is one of the longest stories I've ever written and completed. There might be a companion fic to this at some point. I'm not sure, but if you liked it keep your eye out for it. Credit to my dear sister Luna for helping this get finished and I do believe the ending.


End file.
